


The Five Properties of Dragon Cum

by CoilingThoughts



Series: Properties [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Body Modification, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Cum Bathing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Magical Biology, Mind Control, Multi, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Soft Vore, Transformation, blindfolding, excessive cum, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts
Summary: Being a brief account of the five traditional properties of the sperm of the genus draco.Or, how the Boy-Who-Lived became the bitch of a dragon and learned to lie back and love the D.





	1. Property 1: Subservience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354515) by [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon). 



> I do not condone any of the dubious sexual things which occur in this fic. This is raunchy fantasy, and should stay that way.

**Property 1: Subservience**

The mating of dragons is a complex and difficult affair, especially for the male. Female dragons are frequently twice the size of their male counterparts, and notoriously short-tempered. Therefore, draconic precum and semen, as well as the natural lubrication draconic penises produce in the early stages of mating, have evolved into essentially potent aphrodisiacs and depressants, promoting a slightly more passive state in the female while she is being mated. For humans, bereft of the extreme magical resistance inherent to dragonkind, draconic sexual fluids have a much more serious effect, causing the victim to become excessively suggestible and submissive, particularly sexually so, and creating permanent physiological changes (see property 3, below). Even being near an aroused male dragon is dangerous, as the creatures’ intense body heat leads their slick and precome to evaporate. In this state, the sexual fluids also create an intense thirst and fixation on the dragon’s genitalia.

Dragons have been known to use this suggestibility in tandem with the hypnotic traits of their eyes and low-pitch vocalizations - usually used to aid in catching prey such as cattle and ineffective on humans - and high-level problem-solving skills to get humans to do things for them, or occasionally even to create cults of sexual slaves (see the case of the Persian dragon Zahhak). Victims of this permanent effect have reported a powerful attunement to the dragon’s wishes and an ability to instinctively understand what it wants, to the point of holding conversastions. These effects are not permanent if conveyed only by precum or slick, but taking actual semen internally (via mouth, anus, vagina, injection or otherwise) cements the effects, making them irreversible by any known means. Due to this fact, dragon semen is an expensive and highly-regulated potions ingredient, mostly used in permanent mind-altering draughts, but it can also be specially treated to simply cement a potion’s effect as permanent with only minimal submissive and wanton tendencies.

* * *

_They’re mad, all of them!_ thought Oliver Houghton to himself as he gathered his notes from the table where he’d spent the last three hours beating a group of escaped asylum patients masquerading as officials over the head with the fact that bringing in _nesting mothers_ for the dragon stage of the Triwizard Tournament - and why the _fuck_ did it have a stage with _dragons?!_ This was a competition for _children!_ \- was pure insanity. In the end, he’d managed to talk them down to males, which at least were smaller than the females and far less aggressive.

_May Merlin and Morgana both help the Champions, because I’ve done my best._

* * *

It wasn’t until Ludo Bagman was home and had had a good glass of Odgen’s best firewhiskey that the idea came to him. 

That administrator in the meeting had been a colossal pain in his behind, getting the rest of the officials to agree to male dragons, and to restructure the task around that instead of getting a hold of eggs. Honestly, Ludo had only been trying to get the best possible spectacle out of it! It had been genius! A clear objective, so the audience could follow, coupled with the biggest dragons possible, so much the better for the shock value and the sheer awe they could inspire. And that pencil-pusher had ruined it! Male dragons were often half the size of the females, and although at least the aspect of the singular goal could remain - dragons of both sexes liked their hoards, or so the book he’d picked up had told him - it just wouldn’t be as exciting.

Which was why he was a genius twice over for coming up with this idea: Use males in their rut. According to the old _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , males getting ready to mate built up and protected their hoards zealously, for the sake of displaying to females. It was perfect!

The former Quidditch player took a self-congratulatory sip of the firewhiskey, waited for the burning sensation to calm and summoned his dictation quill. There were letters to be sent.

* * *

Harry’s heart sank as he saw what lay beyond the cordon of trees: Dragons.

There were four of them, all painted in dark hues by the flaring light of torches and fiery breath. The smallest, on the far side of the clearing, was as big as a van. The largest, near him, was more like a lorry. It writhed and ranged around its cage, seeming to test every inch of it for any hint of weakness. Its body was covered in spines and wicked-looking protrusions, and its scales looked hard as steel. 

Then the young wizard saw something underneath the dragon; a flash of red-pink. A weakness? Perhaps something he could use, when the Task came, whatever it would be.

He crept closer, keeping hidden under the invisibility cloak and leaving Hagrid behind with Madam Maxime. As he crossed the line from forest to clearing, the dragon seemed to slow its pacing. He couldn’t tell what it was underneath the creature, though. He edged nearer. The dragon raised its head. Harry could hear the rushing air in its nostrils as it scented, then turned inexorably towards him. 

The young wizard froze. The dragon’s mouth opened and he could see the fire roiling at the back of its throat. For an endless moment, he pictured the fire rushing out, incinerating him. Then it passed, and the dragon’s mouth closed. Smoke curled from its lips, and its eyes…

Its eyes were volcanoes; portals to the molten heart of the Earth. Harry found himself stepping forward again, coming within metres of the cage. The cloak caught on something on the forest floor and pulled away from him. He didn’t care. Those eyes…

The dragon reared up, baring what had been hidden beneath its - no, not its, his, definitely his - body: a cock. Harry had seen dicks before - he was on the Quidditch team; they changed together - but this was unlike any equipment a human could ever pack. Two feet long if it was an inch, ribbed along its length, with soft-looking spikes trailing down the underside and a bulbous expansion towards the base it seemed to burn red-purple in the wizard’s eyes, the axis of the world. In a daze, Harry reached out a hand to touch it.

The great dragon dick was hot and leathery-tough, like touching a leather bag filled to bursting. His fingertips trailed along the smooth, oily-damp skin. Some part of him was screaming at the rest _what are you doing?!_ He paid it no mind, putting up his other hand to cup the other side of the penis. With both hand, his fingers almost touched at the base of the head. Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling parched. It was the heat, it must be, but he didn’t have any water on him. His eyes were drawn inexorably to the tip of the enormous organ, where a clear liquid was beading. 

The dragon let out a low, bone-shaking hum as Harry pulled the tremendous cock down towards him so that the tip was within reach of his mouth. He licked his lips, feeling a warm flush run from tip to toe just at the _smell_ of it, like copper and iron and warm firesides. His own dick was rock-hard, straining at his pants. He paid it no mind, intent on quenching his thirst. 

His tongue tentatively reached out, and the flavour of the dragon’s cum exploded on his palate. It was salt and blood and treacle, and he needed _more_. Harry’s plump lips closed around the pointed tip as he suckled, tongue lapping at the slit and reaching in - the slit was big enough that he could fit almost half his tongue in if he wanted to - to get every trace of his prize. His hands kneaded at what parts of the great shaft he could reach. A firm two-handed pump was rewarded with an explosion of thick, syrupy liquid across his tongue. 

The dragon purred, right next to his ear. The sound made his dick jump in his pants, straining against the material. The thought of taking a hand from the dragon’s member to tend to his own, though, never crossed his mind. Instead, he repeated the manoeuvre, bobbing his head forwards to fit more of the cock in. The cockhead was fat and almost rock-hard. With only the slightest of give to it, it filled his mouth and pressed down his tongue until he could barely even move it. The young wizard pushed forwards, swallowing the precum already in his mouth, desperate to at least get the whole head in. It was a strain to get his jaw around it without brushing teeth against the hot flesh but with a groan of triumph, he managed it, lips sealing behind the arrowed bulb while the pointed tip pressed against the back of his throat. The muscles pulsated and the young wizard felt the beginning of a gag, but another burst of clear, sweet precum rewarded him, and as he gulped it down gratefully he felt the urge subside. 

The dragon purred again, the end of the sound tailing off into the beginning of a growl, and Harry got the message loud and clear. He began to run his hands up and down the creature’s dick properly, pressing and squeezing and paying special attention to the soft spines beneath, aided by the oily slick that the organ seemed to produce naturally. At the same time, Harry was taking eager advantage of every bit of space that remained in his stuffed mouth, exploring every facet and crevice of the dragon’s tremendous cockhead. It was a tapestry of tastes and textures; here smooth and firm and salty, there knobbled and sweeter. He greedily concentrated his attention, though, on the dragon’s slit, situated a little above and back from the very tip of the cock, from whence issued the thing he wanted - no _, needed_ \- the most of everything in the world. 

Long minutes passed as the wizard did his pathetic best to service the godly organ under the growling, hissing guidance of the dragon. Slowly, the bursts of precum began to speed up, transforming from sporadic shots, each large enough to be the whole of a human man’s cum, to a constant stream, flowing down the boy’s throat and into his waiting, hungry stomach. With every gulp, Harry’s dick grew harder, his skin more flushed and his nipples more sensitive as they rubbed against his clothes. 

Finally, the dragon growled fiercely and the wizard, knowing that something was coming, thrust his head as far forward as he could, feeling the cock stretch his very throat out as he furiously massaged the ribs and burning flesh of the shaft. The wizard’s lips pushed up from the raised rim of the cockhead to the second rib, anchoring there. The cock pulsed once, twice, and the last thought Harry had before the searing cum came pouring from the organ was bone-deep regret that he would never be able to fit his lips around the swelling knot at the member’s base which filled his vision.

Rushing from the dragon’s cock like water from a hose, cum filled the boy’s mouth within moments, just this side of scalding. Harry swallowed quickly, then again and again, barely able to appreciate the orgasmic taste as he tried desperately to handle the flood. His own dick burst, filling his pants with a spurt of cum, but he paid it no mind. He drank as fast as he could, but the sheer volume of seed was insurmountable. The cum struck the back of his throat with such force that his hands scrabbled for a hold where the dragon’s cock met its body. He sealed his lips around their ridge as hard as he could, but accidentally touched the dragon’s cock with his teeth.

Instantly, the dragon growled, every reverberating note promising retribution for the wizard’s sin. Shocked, Harry’s mouth-hold on the cock slipped for a moment and that was that. The force of the next cumshot blasted him off the cock and onto his back, his fingerholds proving utterly inadequate. The dragon continued to snarl as he covered the cringing wizard in his cum, penetrating through Harry’s clothes and soaking him to the bone in hot, creamy jizz. 

Finally, the cumshots began to subside, though the wizard’s low, whimpering litany of _sorry, sorry, sorry_ didn’t. 

The dragon climbed down from where it had been holding itself, fixing the wizard with a stare as he waited for his new bitch to come back to lucidity. There was work to be done.


	2. Property 2: Empowerment

**Property 2: Empowerment**

The mind-altering properties of dragon semen are much-bemoaned by potioneers, squibs and wizards seeking greater magical ability, as the second major property of the substance is precisely that. This property is thought to have evolved as a result of the adelphophagy which occurs in dragon eggs, where any given egg is formed with two to three embryos inside and one embryo literally eats its siblings to ensure its own survival. As any given female can mate with multiple males during a mating season, the male whose sperm empowered his young the most had the greatest chance of passing on his blood. 

As it is, the other properties of dragon sperm make any possibility of its use in empowerment moot, as few are willing to subject themselves to such effects for power that they will have little free will to use. Nevertheless, the effects which have been observed in dragons’ harem-cults are impressive; wizards known to have been average at best have fought on par with trained duellists and hit-wizards, while accounts of the harem of Zahhak and other, earlier dragons suggest that the applications of these powers in peacetime - there have been scant opportunities for such to be demonstrated once wizardkind realized the threat these dragon-cults posed - were equally magnificent. Some reports even suggest that ‘beneficiaries’ gain the ability to develop draconic animagus forms, though given the fact that this contradicts established wisdom on the subject of what can and cannot become an animagus form it must be taken as myth rather than fact.

Only actual semen imparts these expanded abilities. Additionally, the increased abilities spike for a short period (a matter of hours) following the intake of said semen (orally, anally or vaginally), but decline after this period to a level only slightly above the original. Repeated doses are known to increase this baseline permanently.

* * *

Harry came to slowly, swimming up into consciousness from a warm dream of love and belonging and purpose. When he awoke, he found himself still warm, but little else was the same as that soft, cushiony world he could half-remember. He was wet, his clothes itched and it was dark all around. 

Tears pricked at the wizard’s eyes at the loss, but before they could truly flow, his attention was stolen by a low growl-hum. He looked up to see the most beaautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on: a dragon, clad in gleaming dark scales and a coat of spines, watching him with volcanic eyes. His teeth gleamed in his triangular jaw, his nostrils wafted smoke and he was the most beautiful, most arousing, most  _ divine _ thing Harry had ever seen. The black-haired wizard had never been religious, but if God was real, surely he looked like this.

The memories of minutes before flooded back, and in moments the young wizard was on his knees, shuffling towards the dragon between the bars of his cage and baring his throat to the magnificent creature. Between his legs, Harry could feel his cock awakening again, despite the wrung-out and almost aching sensation that permeated his member. This time, there was nothign between him and the dragon - him and his master - and he knew that at any moment his master could snap him up like nothing. 

_ Good _ , growled the dragon.  _ You may rise, slut. Remove your clothes and partake of all I have given you. _

Eagerly, the young wizard did as his master said, fumbling his wand from his pocket and vanishing his clothes while letting the profusion of dragoncum in them to remain, sticking to his skin instead. The dragon settled down to watch, cradling the small wizard between a wing and a tremendous forelimb. Harry’s dick was rock-hard once again as he painstakingly scraped every trace of the precious liquid from his skin and swallowed it, taking the time to appreciate and taste every droplet. Whenever he reached down to scrape the semen from his groin, his master watched closely, but he never laid a finger on his own dick a moment longer than necessary. By the time he was finished, and with the profusion of cum from before, the wizard felt absolutely stuffed, and when he looked down he could see that even his belly was bulging a little from the mass of it.

_ Good bitch _ , his master rumbled. Harry flushed head to toe at the praise.  _ I have given you my seed, and with it power. Now, you shall do my will and free me from this imprisonment. _

“Y-yeah, sure,” the wizard stammered. “Uh, how-”

_ These bars are spelled, I know, to allow none of my kind through. Therefore, I must change. _ A searing eye fixed the dark-haired boy, sending a frisson of mingled fear and arousal through his naked body.  _ You will change me _ .

“Wait, what?” 

_ The fire of your kind is made greater by my bounty. Therefore, for a short while at least, you hold the power to give me the shape of one of your kind _ . The dragon growled lowly in distaste.  _ I will not enjoy being a hairless monkey, even for a little while, but I would rather that than this prison. _

A thousand responses streamed through Harry’s head - that dragons were meant to be resistant to magic, that he’d never heard of a dragon becoming a human before - but what came out was “C-couldn’t I just break the cage?”

_ You could, but I would simply be recaptured. Instead, I will hide amongst your kind, and then be restored.  _

“O-ok.” Harry took up his wand again from where it had fallen after he had vanished his clothes, feeling it warm in his hand. As he touched it, he suddenly became conscious of something he’d never felt before, which he could only call his magic. Other descriptors ran off it like water. It was cold and hot and solid and liquid in his chest and his body, flowing through every part of him like a river and an ocean and a storm. With a sudden clarity, he realized he’d always known this sensation; it had always been there in the back of his mind. Only now was he able to register it consciously, though.

_ Do as I told you, bitch _ , the dragon growled, rearing up from where he lay to squat awkwardly on his haunches. 

Harry closed his eye for a moment before opening them with new determination. His master had a task for him, and he would accomplish it. Nothing else mattered. His master thought he could do this, so he  _ would _ .

“Mutare ad hominum,” he whispered reverently. The freezing-fire ocean-storm within him caught on the words like a spark in dry tinder, and it was all the young wizard could do to keep repeating the words through the pain as his hand seized on his wand and he saw his master begin to shrink. The dragon’s neck shrank, his scales faded into skin and, an endless eternity later, he stood before Harry, human.

Released by the magic, the young wizard let his wand slip from boneless fingers as he toppled forwards, only to be met not with the hard forest floor, but with a pair of arms, muscled almost to the point of unbelievability. Harry’s eyes drifted closed as the arms hooked under his legs and lifted him into a bridal carry - he just couldn’t keep them open. Instead, he breathed in his master’s scent; a heavenly blend of sweat and musk and man and cum - wait, no, that was just his own skin, still saturated with his master’s seed.

“Well done, bitch,” the dragon-turned-man rumbled. Even in human form, Harry could feel his master’s voice in his very bones. “My good bitch. You’re a good cumslut for me, aren’t you? You’ll do anything I say and worship me for it, won’t you?”

Harry nodded sleepily, nuzzling into his master’s bare chest. Even with eyes closed, he could tell that it fairly rippled with muscle, and if he craned up he could smell something else, somewhere stronger. 

“Use words, pet.”

“Mmmyessssss. L’ve m’ster. Do ‘nything.”

“Gooooooood bitch,” the dragon crooned. “Where do you sleep, bitch?”

“W’ you.”

Harry’s carrier chuckled as he bent down for something. Harry felt the cool shift of silk-smooth cloth draped over his legs. Master was using his invisibility cloak to cover them.

“I meant before you came to me, stupid pet.”

“‘N Gry’fndor t’wr.”

“Tell me of it.”

Harry did, muzzily describing the way through the twisting castle’s passageways to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and the way that the students slept within - in dormitories, with five boys to a room.

“Insufficient,” the dragon-man pronounced. “ I will find something better. Now sleep.”

“M’kay,” the dark-haired boy acquiesced, snuggling in tighter to his master’s body. All would be well.

* * *

Five-Gold-Caverns found the false caves that the humans had constructed utterly baffling. He could navigate within them well enough thanks to his migration-honed sense of direction, but the hairless monkeys seemed to delight in adding as many passages and side-chambers as they could. Chamber after chamber filled with nothing but square wooden structures in rows. What did the pathetic creatures use them for?

The search for a suitable place to sleep with the dark-haired bitch was not going well, though, despite how many chambers there were. One after another was looked into and deemed unsuitable. In his true form, any might have sufficed, but in this reduced, repulsively almost- _ human _ shape even walking around without their coverings was uncomfortable. 

Eventually, though, Five-Gold-Caverns came across a door alone in a long corridor. Opening it, he found precisely what he had been searching for: a great cave, adorned in splendour both metallic and fabric. The walls were rough-hewn stone and the floor was strewn with gold, silver and more. Gems glinted in the flickering light of braziers, while the centre of the room was a depression that might have accommodated even his true form, lined with sumptuous pillows, furs and other trappings of comfort.

After an instinctual sweep and sniff of the air to make sure that there was no-one else in the room, the dragon pulled off his cum-slave’s cloak and tossed the boy into the hollow before striding down himself and finding a comfortable spot amidst the cushions beside the little dark-haired figure. Freed from the concerns of escape and concealment, the transformed dragon took a moment to properly examine his new prize.

The boy was slight, and his face would be solidly level with Five-Gold-Caverns’ new form’s chest were they to stand facing one another. He was too thin, the dragon decided immediately, and resolved to feed his bitch up a little as the opportunity presented itself - there was something to be said for a bitch-body that could very clearly be snapped in two by its owner, but he preferred some curves on his omegas. At least his body was hairless, smooth and supple-looking, with lean muscles that would look all the better softened by a layer of healthy fat. The boy’s penis, meanwhile, was pitiful. Even in this human form, the dragon’s dick was twice the meagre organ’s length, and it had nothing going for it - no ribs, no spines to stimulate the internals, no knot. Nothing. The best it had was a strange flap of skin which he played with for a moment or two, pulling back and forth over the bitch’s cockhead until he tired. It would be no great loss, and from the smell of it the little bitch hadn’t even used it before the dragon had fed him his cum. Likewise, its ass was clearly virginal, a tiny pucker that promised a deliciously tight fit. The bitch’s face was comely enough, the dragon supposed, with large green eyes, lips that could one day be full and a mop of unruly black hair that would be a treat to paint white. All in all, a good catch.

For a passing moment, Five-Gold-Caverns entertained the idea of taking the sleeping boy right now; sitting him on his cock and working in, the better to begin the true transformation to omega. Eventually, though, he decided against it. The bitch had done well, after all, and had exhausted himself in so doing. The dragon decided to wait, so that the bitch could properly appreciate the gift he was to be given.

_ Yes _ , the dragon thought to himself.  _ Now all that remains is to plan how. _


	3. Property 3: Physical Transformation

**Property 3: Physical Transformation**

Perhaps the most infamous effect of draconic semen is the physical transformation it can induce in those exposed to it or alpha semen anally, and in those who anally copulate with or drink the milk of the ‘omegas’ produced by the aforementioned transformations (see below). For obvious reasons, research into the specifics of these transformations remains almost entirely case study-based, as it would be incredibly unethical to induce such permanent transformations deliberately. However, some specifics are known.

The physical effects of draconic semen vary depending on a number of factors, thought to include the circumstances of the introduction of the semen, the individual’s personality and whether the individual is passive or active during the sexual act. Females are not transformed by draconic sperm, but males universally follow one of two routes, often termed in harem-cults the ‘alpha’ and ‘omega’ routes. 

We shall address the omega transformation first, as in all known cases individuals transformed by direct exposure to a dragon’s cum from the source - that is, the dragon themselves - become omegas. Omegas are behaviourally characterized by submissiveness to others, near-complete sexual passivity and intense sexual desires, particularly for the dragon and alphas transformed via the dragon. Physically, omegas’s penises shrink, often reaching only a third or less of their original size, while their testicles withdraw into the body, vanishing entirely, though they remain functional, producing much larger quantities of precum instead of actual semen and eliminating refractory period - in other words, omegas leak rather than come. Omegas’ anal orifices develop a set of new glands producing a substance similar to the slick which coats a draconic penis, and both the throat and anus become capable of taking extreme stress without damage and extremely erogenous. Myths persist that omegas are capable of childbearing; this is not the case. Subjects’ pectorals swell into small but functional mammaries which, like omega testes, produce outsize quantities of milk via magical processes not entirely understood. This milk is highly nutritious, such that an adult human being can survive indefinitely on it alone, but most notably triggers the transformation of normal humans into ‘alphas’. On a more general level, omegas tend towards slighter, more effeminate builds and rarely exhibit visible muscle tone, instead taking on a soft, ‘curvy’ appearance. More insidiously, omegas produce a pheromone which causes arousal and suppression of inhibitions in human males and especially alphas.

The alpha transformation is not triggered by direct exposure to dragon semen, but rather to the milk of transformed omegas, as noted above. Alphas exhibit changes which can generally be considered opposite to those of omegas: Alphas rapidly gain muscle mass and definition, become broader-shouldered and often more classically handsome. Likewise, the alpha penis grows, often increasing by half again or more in size and the testes likewise expand, often to several inches across each. Like omegas, alphas lose their refractory period, but unlike omegas they remain fully capable of producing viable semen. Behaviourally, alphas are universally more aggressive, sexually and otherwise, and display prominent dominance behaviour, establishing a hierarchy amongst themselves which, barring occasional fights when a new alpha is inducted, generally settle into amicable and friendly relationships, albeit forever tinged with competition and sexual tension. Omegas are always treated as socially inferior to alphas in matters of conflict or the world beyond the harem-cult, often passed from alpha to alpha for sexual gratification, but alphas are instinctively submissive to their originating dragon.

Both of these transformations occur over the course of an hour or so, invariably during an extended sexual encounter. Harem-cults have been known to organize large-scale orgies in which large numbers of alphas and omegas are transformed at once. Additionally, psychological hallmarks of both transformations are an instinctive acceptance of polyamory, a universal sexual attraction between the kinds, irrespective of previous sexual orientation, and by both kinds to the originating dragon. Both the alpha and omega transformations have been found to cure many diseases, ailments and injuries, even congenital ones, and additionally provides an enhanced healing ability, an astounding resistance to disease and heightened senses, particularly smell and touch. Once again, potioneers bemoan the other effects of what might have been the key to any number of medical miracles.

The reason for why dragon semen has this effect is thought to be related to mating practices; specifically around the way in which male dragons compete for the attention of females. Males compete primarily in two arenas; physical combat - demonstrating physical ability and vitality - and hoarding, which is thought to demonstrate cunning and ability to care for the eggs. Males defeated in physical bouts are not killed - animals in general rarely resort to lethal force in mating battles - but are instead mounted by the victor, who inseminates them. Mounted males undergo a transformation into a ‘third gender’ of dragonkind, sometimes called sub-males, shrinking physically, becoming incapable of ejaculation and developing submissive behaviour with regards to their dominator. Sub-males then contribute what hoards they have gathered to their dominator’s and hunt food for him, allowing him to both grow larger and giving him more time to pursue females and fight off other males. This transformation only lasts the mating season in dragons, but it is generally accepted that the omega transformation is simply this same effect taking place in humans. 

The existence of the ‘alpha’ route which human subjects can undergo has been cited as a counter to this hypothesis. Alphas are often explained as a fluke side-effect of the changes wrought in omegas, analogous to the manner in which substances plants produce for defense can be used by humans for antibiotics, but some magizoologists have speculated that the effect of dragons sperm on humans has co-evolved specifically to provide ‘agents’ and servants more capable than omegas of interacting with other humans in a dominant manner - in other words, that alphas are ‘intended’ to be emissaries and legbreakers for their draconic originators. This theory has been supported by multiple anecdotal accounts of harem-cults, in which alphas generally serve in this exact role; a respectable - and, in earlier times, awe-inspiring, given their magical power - public face.

A note must be made regarding the effect of draconic sperm on the human female. Although properties 1 and 2 of the substance affect males and females equally, the third property seems exclusive to human males. Women exposed to dragon semen have been noted as generally healthier and significantly more fertile, but show no sign of a comparable transformation.

* * *

For the second time in a day Harry awoke slowly and muzzily, feeling like his head was full of cotton. Unlike before, this time he was cradled in a place as soft as his dreams, warm and comfortable. Without opening his eyes, he breathed in the air. Sure enough, the comforting scent of his master enfolded him, though he couldn’t feel the huge, hot presence. Lazily, he opened his eyes and was met with a wall of cloth.

Stretching like a cat, the young wizard arched up off the ocean of cushions and took in the room in which he found himself. It was sumptuous, every surface draped with purple or red cloths that glimmered golden in the firelight. He seemed to be in a hollow in the floor filled with cushions and pillows, and on the other side, propped up so he almost looked like hew as sitting, was his master.

Oh, he wasn’t in the same shape; Harry and at least been able to do what he’d been told in that regard, but there could be no mistaking his master for a mere man. 

For a start, there his physique. To call the dragon-turned-human sculpted would be an understatement, and he just wasn’t built to the scale of normal humans. At a guess, the dark-haired boy would say he was two metres tall at least, and with shoulders at least a third as broad as he was tall. His skin was several shades darker than Harry’s own and his muscles stood out from every limb, seeming almost to stretch the skin over them, yet never looking unsightly or excessive. His pectorals were massive, large enough for Harry to easily pillow his head on or between them. From there, his master’s torso ran down into a chiselled eight-pack. A light love-trail led down to a forest of dirty-blond hair. Harry’s face burned scarlet and his dick twitched when he saw what lay below. His master’s dick was clearly soft, lying calm and flaccid against his left thigh, but even like that it was longer than Harry’s own cock when fully erect. It looked more human than it had in his other form, but there was still a tantalizing bulge towards the base. The boy’s dick jumped at the thought that his master so outclassed him - but then that was only natural. 

The wizard reluctantly tore his eyes away from his master’s endowment to drink in the rest of him. His face was equally statuesque, the very model of masculinity, complete with a light shading over his jawline. The crown of his head was covered in short, dirty blond hair to match his crotch. 

He was  _ perfect. _

For a long moment Harry just stared at his beautiful master, taking in every facet of his muscled thighs, his magnificent face and his godly cock. Eevn from where he lay some twenty feet away, Harry could smell him, smell the musk that marked his master  _ as _ his master. 

His cock twitched again, rising finally to full attention. Harry looked down and  _ eeped _ . He’d been  _ naked _ this whole time! His master seeing him like this was fine, and he’d take off anything the moment his master said so, but he didn’t want to just lay around bare!

Quietly, with the aid of years of practice evading the Dursleys and the keepers of Hogwarts’ corridors by night, the green-eyed boy crept out of the soft hollow. The floor beyond was stone, but it was warm enough that walking on it with bare feet wasn’t uncomfortable. Coins and what looked like jewels glinted on the floor. Carefully, Harry made his way towards the wall,negotiating between various smooth spires of rock. Beneath the draped cloth, there was something there. Maybe it was a cabinet or something with clothes in.

Brushing aside the material - blood-red and flowing like water in his hand - the boy found not a cabinet but a chest adorned with spiralling, artful traceries of gold. They disn’t really show anything in particular, but somehow the mind was drawn to imagine figures fucking one another; always a larger one atop a smaller.

Blinking away the images, the boy leaned down and felt for a latch. Finding a handle, he lifted the lid. Inside, the chest was filled with strange objects. Some he could recognize as penises carved in various materials, but even those varied widely. One was small, smaller than his own dick while another was more than a foot long, wider around than his arm and reminded him of one time he had seen a centaur at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, dick erect beneath his equine lower half. Others were more mysterious; onion-shaped rubbery things with T-shaped protrusions, a set of large beads on a string and an inch-long, cagelike device made of gold that he couldn’t make head or tail of. What was it meant to go on? In any case, the chest didn’t have any clothes in it. Harry closed it again and moved on.

The next chest looked very similar on the outside, but the inside was much more useful. This chest, longer than the other one, had clothes laid out in it. Eagerly, the wizard picked up the first item that caught his attention, holding it out. It was some kind of underwear, but nothing like the baggy boxers Harry had worn since forever. Instead, it was small, white and elastic, looking like it was meant to be tight. The fabric was quite thin, but the boy was grateful for anything to cover himself. He stepped into the underwear and pulled it up, before realizing that they didn’t have any back. His dick was covered - barely; it was straining at the tight fabric and the pressure was making it harder - but his ass was still bare. 

_ Why would anyone ever make underwear like this _ , the dark-haired wizard thought to himself. He tried to take the strings off again, but found that he couldn’t. His fingers just wouldn’t get under the tight waistband, and with every try, he felt the pouch containing his dick shrink. Blushing furiously, he abandoned his attempt. His master would know what to do, when he woke up. 

Defeated by the underwear, Harry chewed his lip as he debated what to do next. There were more clothes in the chest, but the one he’d taken out was bespelled. Still, the underwear hadn’t hurt him, or really been bad. They just didn’t want to be taken off, and the pressure of the sheer fabric against his cock  _ did _ feel good. On the other hand, there was no knowing what could come next. No, it would be better to wait for his master to wake up, so he could be told what to do.

Decided, the boy eased the chest’s lid shut and laid the drapery back over it. Then, he crept back towards the hollow, pausing for a moment to consider whether to return to where he had been before, or to chance his luck and get closer to the object of his adoration. In the end, the allure of his master was too great, though, and he circled around the hollow’s perimeter until he was almost next to the muscled figure, sitting on his haunches. Once again his eyes were drawn to the tremendous cock nestled between magnificent thighs, and the green-eyed boy entertained the momentary thought of crawling down there and waking his master with his mouth. He had seemed to like Harry’s mouth before. 

It was sorely tempting. The boy’s mouth watered at the remembered taste of that godly dick, of how the cum had filled him to the brim and beyond. 

But no. His master hadn’t told him to wake him like that, so he wouldn’t. Instead, he would take what he was offered: his master had taken him in his arms before, so surely he wouldn’t mind this time?

The once-dragon’s arms were spread wide along the lip of the hollow, as if claiming it all for himself. Harry stepped carefully on the cushions, negotiating his way around the left arm, thick as a tree trunk and twice as corded. A good foot away from his master’s body, the boy lowered himself until he was lying stomach-down, then crawled slowly, slowly upwards.This close, his master’s scent filled the wizard’s nostrils and drew him onward. His dick, already closely confined in its fabric prison, throbbed. He closed his eyes and followed his nose and the palpable warmth of the godlike form until he felt the dragon-man’s hard flank against his arm, and could smell the sweaty-salty musk of his armpit. 

With a sense of triumph, the wizard delicately shifted onto his side and laid his face so that the soft hairs of the pit tickled his nose, shimmying his lower body forward inch by inch until he felt the heavenly heat of his master against his front and his crotch. He breathed deeply, savouring every iota of the enthralling odour - the smell of a man and a dragon in one; the exemplar of their kinds. Compared to this, he was just a little bitch, but he’d be the best bitch he could.

As if in response to his resolution, the powerful limb just above his head moved. Harry froze. The arm shifted downwards, setting as a great weight on the boy’s side, the hand dripping down over his stomach, as if cradling him close. A shiver passed through him. Even asleep, his master loved him!

The balck-haired sub didn’t know how long passed like that, nose pressed to musky cavity, before the master shifted again. It began slowly, with a tightening of the arm. Harry found himself pulled closer against the larger man’s body. Then, his breathing shifted, changing from a long, deep inhale-exhale to a shorter rhythm. Finally, Harry felt his master’s torso shift properly and opened his eyes. 

The dragon-man was sitting up, but looking down at the submissive boy.  _ His eyes are the same _ , thought Harry, transfixed. 

“Hmm. Couldn’t wait, could you?”

Harry shook his head mutely. His master looked him up and down. “At least you didn’t try to get yourself off. Good bitch.” His eyes alighted on Harry’s underwear. “What’s this, though?”

“I- I was naked,” the boy explained. “I went and found something to cover up. It-it won’t come off!”

“Did I say you could cover yourself?” the dragon rumbled.

“N-no,” admitted the green-eyed wizard.

“No. You’re lucky you didn’t put anything more on. As it is, you’ve disappointed me, bitch.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. No! He’d only just sworn that he’d do his best, and he’d already disobeyed his master! 

“Still, at least you didn’t cover your backside,” said the blond-haired dragon. “I don’t really care about your little pecker, but you’re going to need your ass.”

Harry blinked, confused. What would he need his bum for?

“At least the thing looks pretty good. Perhaps some gold chains, for accentuation...”

The hand which had been draped over the boy suddenly moved to his ass, grabbing it forcefully and yanking the boy into his wide lap. Harry let out a yelp of shock, but quieted when the larger man pulled his slight body against his rippling torso. “You’ve been a bad omega bitch, so we’re going to get right to fixing you.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Harry rasped, the breath all but crushed out of him by his master’s grip. “Wanna be better f’r you.”

“You will be.”

Harry could see nothing, face pressed into the cleft between his master’s chest and armpit. With his free hand, the dragon reached around the back of to the sub’s head to his face, presenting two fingers side by side. “Suck.” Without argument, Harry did so, taking the digits in.

“Good. Now, you know anything about sex between males, little bitch?”

Harry shook his head mutely, taking care to keep the fingers firmly within his mouth and to pay them attention with his tongue. Ron had told him how it worked with boys and girls, but nothing about two men.

“Then you’ll learn.” The fingers withdrew from Harry’s mouth, vanishing behind him “This,” the dragon-man pressed the tip of a finger against the boy’s pucker, drawing a startled yelp from him “Is your cunt. It’s used for fucking. Do you know what fucking is?”

“When a man has sex with a girl?”

“Wrong.” The larger man left Harry’s asshole and squeezed his buttocks painfully. The bitch whimpered. “Fucking is when a male sticks his cock in something. I fucked your mouth earlier, and I’m going to fuck your cunt now. Do you want that, bitch?”

“I want… what you want.”

“Good answer. See, you  _ can  _ be a good bitch. Now, if you’d been good  _ all along _ I’d have stretched your cunt out first. Human cunts are meant for human dicks, so they’re small. You’ll take mine, but you’ll need help to take me, until you become a proper omega. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes.” 

“Good. Now,  _ relax _ .”

There was a whirl of motion. Harry’s world spun, and with a shock he found himself nose-deep in coarse, dirty-blond pubes. He strained his eyes upward, breathing in the aroma as he took in the monumental sight of his master’s member, stretching down and away from him.

“Get my cock nice and hard,” his master said. Awkwardly, Harry brought an arm around to bring the dick up towards him. It was heavy, hot, and when he lifted it his fingers barely met around its girth. It was still a little soft and floppy, so bringing the tip to his mouth was a bit of a challenge. The tip of the red cockhead peeked out from under a flap of loose skin. It looked a bit like a sort of hood, Harry thought.  _ It must be a dragon thing _ .  _ Mine doesn’t have anything like that _ .

The dark-haired boy opened his mouth as wide as he could, determined to take as much of the cock in one go as he could this time, when he felt strong hands spreading his asscheeks and something warm and wet lap at his pucker. He yelped. 

“Suck, slut,” his master admonished. “I’m getting your cunt ready.”

Not needing to be told a third time, Harry leapt onto his master’s godly phallus. Just like before, it was perfect - and this time he could take more than just the head! Harry laved at the sides of the manhood and ran his tongue beneath the hood. Underneath, the taste of Master was even stronger. He felt the wet thing - the fingers he’d moistened, he realized - massaging at his asshole, and something else as well, hotter and softer. Absently, he wondered what the other thing was, but that didn’t really seem important right now. It was with a sense of rapture that Harry pushed forwards, taking the holy organ further and further in. His jaw began to twinge and his breath ran short, but he managed to suppress the gag reflex as it pressed into the back of his throat.

He tried angling his head upwards a little, imagining that his master’s shaft might be able to fit past the barrier there and down his throat, but all that did was make it harder to resist choking. Finally, it became too much and he reluctantly eased off, gulping a breath around the head before diving back on again. 

The dick-thirsting boy could feel the cock getting bigger in his mouth, widening and hardening under his ministrations. Meanwhile, his asshole was teased more intensely. He gasped as he felt a finger breach his entrance and slip inside. He felt like could feel every detail of it, every millimeter of skin as he was stretched open. The finger delved deeper, then he felt the softer thing at his entrance as well, slipping in beside it. He moaned around the swelling meat and felt his own penis get even harder in his tight panties. He could feel the moisture beginning to 

“Good bitch. Keep my cock warm while I get you ready.”

Harry went to nod, then blushed as he realized that the rod had hardened to the point that he couldn’t. No longer was there any give in it; it was like a column of leather-wrapped stone between his lips. He could move backward and forwards on it, but that was all. 

_ I’m trapped _ , the wizard suddenly realized. Between his master holding his ass up in the air and the fact that his mouth was secured on the great cock, he couldn’t get off it even if he wanted to. A frisson of mingled fear and roaring arousal caught across his body like a fire. He felt his nipples harden and peak. 

A second finger joined the other in his ass, scissoring open inside, stretching Harry open. A spark of pain struck through the boy. For the first time, the thought crossed his mind of what it would mean to take his master in his cunt. It would mean taking the whole organ, which he couldn’t even fit into his mouth, into his ass. Surely it would never fit!

But his master had said it would, and he trusted the dragon-man. The two fingers continued to explore his rear caverns, the pain slowly subsiding until all he could feel was  _ full _ . It was almost like needing to go to pee, only… different, somehow. Better, infinitely so.

Then the third finger was thrust roughly in, and the spark became lightning.

Harry screamed around the cock filling his mouth, the sound emerging as a muffled groan. “Shh, shh,” his master soothed. “You tensed up. Relax.”

Harry felt tears sting his cheeks. He tried to concentrate on the good things; on the fading pain, on his master’s crooning, on the meat in his mouth. As if in reply, he caught a taste of the same heavenly liquid that had quenched his thirst the night before. As he focused on getting more, his muscles unclenched, letting the pain seep away to leave molten pleasure in its wake. The fingers explored him, plundered his depths and before long, he found himself moaning around his master’s cock as he worshipped it. His doubt was gone, his mind filled only with gratitude and thirst. He suckled on the manhood like an infant on a bottle, eager for his treat.

“Alright, that’s enough,” pronounced the alpha male, withdrawing his fingers from the bitch’s hole. Harry whined, disappointed, only for his heart to jump into his throat at what was said next. “Now it’s time for you to become a proper omega.”

With ease, the light-haired man plucked Harry off his dick and spun him around until the wizard could feel the huge, wet meat sliding along his asscrack. The dragon-man lifted him up. Looking down himself, Harry could see the cock waiting for him. He spread his legs wide, readying himself.

Slowly but inexorably, his master lowered him onto the tip of his shaft. The head pressed insistently at his hole for a moment before popping inside. It was enormous, bigger than the fingers, and its entry was accompanied by a twinge of pain. Harry moaned through it, concentrating on his master’s white-toothed grin. He would do this, for his master. He would become a proper omega - whatever that meant.

Centimetre by centimetre, his asshole swallowed up the great manhood, taking it in moment by glorious moment. He could  _ feel _ the spurts of precum within from how they burned and tingled inside him, and with every drop the pain faded, replaced by a burning heat that spread from his backside and through his body. His face and chest flushed, his nipples standing proud and hard as he sank downwards. “More,  _ more _ ,” he panted, breath misting in the air as his jaw hung open. 

The dragon grinned. It was beginning.

The dark-haired wizard felt the tickle of his master’s pubes against his ass and bore down even further, determined to at least take in the whole length like this. It felt like his very organs were being pushed aside, rearranged to make room for the godly shaft. 

“Theeeere we go,” the light-haired man crooned, leaning forwards until his face was right in front of Harry’s. “Bottomed out. How’s that feel, little bitch?”

“Good~” the wizard moaned, almost incoherent. “So good.” Looking down, he even thought he could see his stomach bulging a little - was that his master’s cock, though, or the cum from before?

“You know what I’m going to do to you now?”

Harry shook his head. 

“I’m going to breed you, pump you full of my cum and make you an omega.” A hand moved from Harry’s hip to his confined penis, rubbing it roughly through the fabric with a knuckle, now nearly see-through with all the precum he had leaked into it. “This will shrink. You’ll lose your little balls and your cunt will be wet for me whenever I want it. You won’t come anymore, you’ll just leak all over yourself like the pathetic bitch you’ll be. And you want that. You want all of it, don’t you, slut?”

Wordlessly, Harry nodded. The heat was building in him, raging through him like a wildfire. 

“You want me to make you my little cumslut, my cockwarmer, my  _ slave _ .”

With another whirl of motion, Harry found himself on his back, pressed down into the cushions as his master loomed over him, a mountain of muscle and divine power. He leaned in the last inch and closed his mouth over Harry’s, thrusting his tongue roughly into the smaller boy’s cavern and plundering every inch of it. The green-eyed wizard moaned desperately into the kiss, bringing his legs up and around his master’s hips, spreading them as wide as he could as his arms fastened around a neck like a stone column. The dragon-man pulled away for a moment, and Harry looked up into the eyes like volcanoes.

“Let’s get you bred, then.”

With that, all restraint was left behind. The man-turned-dragon plundered every part of his sub, sucking the air out of his mouth until the smaller boy saw stars dancing before his eyes, all the while fucking in and out of his hole, now thoroughly stretched out to fit the gigantic cock. Every other thrust, it seemed that the larger man would hit something new inside, sending a new wave of searing pleasure through the boy, making him scream into his master’s mouth only for the sound to be greedily swallowed up. 

The wizard came again and again in his tight panties, each shot smaller and yet paradoxically more intense. The sounds filling the air began to change from the sharp  _ smack! _ of flesh on flesh to a wetter, sloppier fucking as the newly-minted omega’s hole began to weep slick that filled the air. 

Finally, the thrusts began to slow, though not abate at all in force, as the base of the draconic phallus began to swell. Harry felt the beginnings of the knot against his ass and screamed into his master’s mouth, pulling legs closed around his master’s back - anything to get it inside him! There was a thrust that failed, then a second, but the third popped the bulge inside the little slut’s hole.

The fucking didn’t stop there, though. The dragon-man climbed to his feet, Harry hanging from his cock, and ripped the boy’s hands from his neck. With a yell, the dark-haired wizard collapsed backward, head bouncing off a particularly thick cushion. He had only a moment to brace himself before his master began piledriving down into his now-vertical cunt, each monumental thrust bearing him down into the plush, then lifting him bodily back up again on the knot. Time ran and blurred. Something wet began to seep from Harry’s chest. He paid it no mind. His world had narrowed to his ass and the glorious manhood within. His purpose was to please his master, to be a gracious fuckhole and cumdump for every drop of seed he was generously given.

Finally, the alpha male roared and came inside his bitch, dumping shot after copious shot of creamy seed into the boy’s insides. It was a flood, a volcano, an apocalypse that burned through Harry’s mind, whiting out his vision as he hung helplessly from his master’s shaft.

All was right with the world, and the newly-made omega felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep, a contented smile on his face.

* * *

Five-Gold-Caverns couldn’t get the grin off his face. His new omega was just  _ perfect _ . 

Well, except for one thing.

He brought down a hand on the omega’s crotch in what would have been a ringing slap, had not the sheer quantity of precum the omega had secreted made it more wet than anything. The eyes, which had been drifting sluggishly shut, darted open again with a yelp.

“Come on, don’t you want to see how you look?”

The omega’s eyes, only visible because he was straining his neck to look up at Gold’s face, widened and he nodded furiously. Gold’s grin widened even further. “Come on, then.”

Confidently, he strode out of the plush hollow, the shrunken frame of the omega barely phasing him as it swung between his legs. He could see the green-eyed treat scrabbling with his hands to keep his head off the floor, but it didn’t look like it was too hard for him - he only needed to bend his neck. The dragon’s destination was ahead; a full-body mirror set into the wall. When he got there the alpha stood firmly, legs planted well apart. 

“Go on, slut. Take a look at yourself.”

Gold could see the moment that the omega took in his own appearance in the mirror. His eyes widened even further, green emeralds set in a delicate face. 

The bitch’s chest had swollen, both pectorals changing from flat meat to gently-rising hillocks. A trail of white milk dripped from both red-swollen nipples, tracing its way down towards his neck. Further down, the sparse nest of pubic hair that had been there before, peeking above the white strings, was gone, replaced with silk-smooth flesh. His hips had widened and put on flesh, becoming curvy and rather than simply slim. This was further emphasized by the subtle swell of his belly from both the enormous cock still buried in there and the colossal load that had just been emptied into his insides.

The omega raised a hesitant hand and ran it over his damp, sweaty body, as if to check that it was actually his. The dragon batted the hand away, reaching his fingers beneath the waistband of the bitch’s underwear and, with the faintest trace of regret, pulled it harshly away, snapping the band and revealing what had become of his cock.

What had once been an average-but-respectable endowment of six inches had shrunk to three, if Gold was being generous in his assessment. It was flushed an angry red and was obviously fully hard, but didn’t seem capable of doing anything but weeping pathetically. A constant stream of clear liquid ran from the exposed tip. The whole area was covered in precum which, released from the underwear, began to drip down the omega’s belly. 

The dragon flicked the panties away onto the floor and took the cocklet between finger and thumb. Just that light touch caused another spurt of precum to shoot from the head, causing the omega to groan. The dragon left the shrunken prick and rubbed a finger over the spot behind it, where the bitch’s balls had been absorbed into his body. Another moan - though that might have just been because the finger strayed down to where the alpha’s schlong was buried deep in his concubine’s puffy, slick-wet hole.

“See? I told you you’d take it right, and look at you! You’re the perfect little omega bitch, ready to do whatever I want. Right?”

The omega nodded sleepily. “Yours. F’rever.”

“Mine forever,” the dragon agreed.


	4. Property 4: Propagation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the dates are off; I wrote it first and I couldn't be bothered to change it afterwards. You're here for the porn anyways.

###  **Property 4: Propagation**

Much has been said of the direct properties of dragon semen, but perhaps the most insidious and, in the long run, dangerous effect is a specific change it creates in alphas and omegas: the ability to spread the opposite transformation. The specifics of these mechanisms have already been discussed under ‘Physical Transformation’, but the effects and implications of this cannot be overstated. 

Let us begin with the simple: as each ‘route’ can create the other, any alpha or omega can potentially create more of their own kind indirectly. This allows harem-cults to form or re-form from only one individual. 

Secondly, the fact that both alphas and omegas magically and chemically induce states in normal humans which make them receptive to sexual encounters with them - omegas induce dominance behaviours and alphas submissive ones, while both reduce inhibitions with extended contact - eases the propagation of the alpha/omega state greatly. 

Thirdly, and perhaps most fundamentally, both omegas and alphas have been documented to almost universally perceive their state of being as superior to that of a normal wizard or muggle, thus encouraging them to convert others. 

Combined, these three factors make the spread of a harem-cult swift and escalating once it begins. The cults universally coalesce with time into a hierarchical structure wherein alphas are generally placed above omegas and within which all authority and privilege flows from the dragon at the heart. This generally results in a prized ‘inner circle’ of the dragon’s personal favoured omega concubines and prominent alphas - generally ‘second generation’ ones; that is, produced by omegas created by the dragon himself - beyond which are successive circles of alphas and omegas produced by those. It is perhaps this building of a form of community - a community magically empowered by its patron - which is the trait which makes the harem-cults so dangerous.

* * *

####  Part 1: Return

Harry’s return to the Gryffindor dorm room after the events following the Yule Ball was not as remarked-upon as might have been imagined. He had a habit of disappearing off on his own anyway, and it was only about lunch time on Boxing Day when he got back, slipping into the room under the invisibility cloak to hide his near-nakedness.

After his transformation, Gold - he had been graced with not only the dragon’s name, but permission to shorten it! - had taken the strings off of him, to be replaced with a pair of even tighter-fitting red panties. At first, Harry had worried he would look silly in them, but when he had pulled them on they were fine. His cocklet barely bulged out the material even when he was hard, as he always was in his master’s presence. The larger man had considered giving him a bra - Harry had flushed brilliantly when he tried it on - but decided against it. 

Gold had permitted him to wear clothes again around the castle, but nothing close-fitting besides lingerie - which was the name for the sexy clothing, he had learned. He was to wear robes, and to be all-but bare underneath. Therefore, the first thing the omega did after getting into his room was to pull open his clothes chest and dig out his spare Hogwarts robes, pulling them on over his head. He almost swam in them, but with a little practice found he could walk around alright. After that, he replaced the invisibility cloak in his trunk and looked out the window to see a collection of specks playing out in the snow down below. Harry shivered. Some part of him wanted to join them, but with just the robe and panties he would freeze. No, he needed to wait here. 

He had a task, after all.

His master had said that he wanted more slaves to do his bidding while he stayed small and puny and human, so that was what Harry was to do: go out and add to his master’s harem. Naturally, the best place to start with this was the dorm room, so that he could have somewhere to work from with no-one questioning him.  _ And _ , some part of him whispered _ , It means I’ll always have someone to fill me up when I need it _ .

And he  _ did _ need it. His master hadn’t knotted him again after his transformation, kitting him up and sending him out to accomplish his mission as soon as he was cognisant again. His cunt was already starting to feel empty. 

Suddenly, the green-eyed boy had an idea. He rummaged in his trunk until he found the omnioculars from the World Cup. He trained them on the snowfight far below, turning the magnification as far up as it would go. Sure enough, the Twins were there, and Ron too, besides other students he didn’t know. There was even a bigger Weasley, one he remembered from the summer: Charlie, the dragon-keeper. Though he couldn’t hear them, they were visibly laughing and having a great time. At one point, Charlie picked Ron up bodily, throwing him into a snowdrift in an explosion of white. Watching the bunching of his muscles, Harry felt his hole begin to weep.

Soon enough, the snowfight broke up and the fighters trooped back inside. Harry got himself ready, doffing the robe and climbing into Ron’s bed, drawing the curtains before sliding under the covers.

Sure enough, before long Harry heard the door to the room open and two sets of footsteps coming in, the people chatting avidly about the snowfight. From the voices, he knew them to be Ron and Dean Thomas, the football-enthusiast of the dorm. Under the covers, Harry smiled to himself, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep.

“Did you see that hit I got on Fred? Right in the face! Wha-bam!”

“Yeah, that was pretty good, but I think the best had to be that thing your brother did - with his wand? You know, when he made that tree shake and buried Malfoy?”

“Hah, yeah, I think that was the best bit.” The footsteps halted. “I’m soaked, though. Head to toe. You don’t mind if I get changed here, right?”

“Nah. I need to change too. Just, like do it in your bed. Y’know, behind the curtains.”

“Sure, mate.” The rasp of drawers and the shift of clothes, then the heavy sounds of boots being pulled off and dumped on the floor. “Ugh. I don’t get it. It was so cold out there, but I’m all sweaty!”

“Me mam says it‘s not just the heat that makes you sweat, it‘s muscles or something. Like, they’re made up of little… strings? Something like that. And when you use them they heat up. So’s you need to cool off, so you sweat.”

The scrape of a curtain rail, but no light fell on Harry’s face. Footsteps came closer, then the sound of the curtain came a second time. It was a battle to keep himself from moving as the light hit him through his eyelids. 

“What the hell?”

“What's wrong?” came Dean’s voice from further off, a little muffled.

“N-nothing,” Ron replied. 

“‘Kay.”

“What the hell, Harry,” the Weasley whispered furiously. “Did you get the beds mixed up or something?”

Harry didn’t react. He knew Ron well, and he hated to be caught in a lie almost as much as he hated being proven wrong. He was stubborn, and a great friend, and all of that would mean…

“Dammit.”

Slowly, careful so as not to rock the mattress too much, the red-haired wizard climbed on, on the side away from him. The curtain rasped a second time. Hidden by the shadow of the duvet and the gloom within the curtains, Harry smiled and opened his eyes to slits. He only had to wait a little longer…

Sure enough, Ron took only a couple of seconds more to pull his sweater and t-shirt up over his head, before shifting sideways so he was sitting along the edge of the bed and raised his hips so he could pull his wet trousers down, revealing a pair of offwhite briefs. A noticeable bulge pushed out the front. Harry licked his lips, then closed his eyes once more and initiated the next stage of his plan. 

He moaned lightly, as if in his sleep, and rolled over in such a way that the duvet rolled off him, revealing his bare body - and so that his side touched Ron’s. He could feel his friend freeze, and could practically see the way Ron’s eyes raked their way down his body, then froze on his panties. Keeping his eyes closed, the green-eyed wizard reached out and wrapped an arm around the other’s waist, pulling him down and close with a yelp.

Blearily, Harry opened his eyes. He was so close. 

“H-hey mate,” Ron said quietly. “I, uh, think you got in the wrong bed?”

Harry shook his head mutely, moving his hand until it was cradling Ron’s bulge. He craned up, whispering in his ear “I want you.”

“Wha-what? What do you mean? Harry, why are you dressed like that?” The red-haired boy’s face began to flush to match. 

“I wanted to be,” Harry replied. “And I saw you from the window. You did a load of stuff down there. You must be thirsty.” So saying, he crawled up even further, until they were lying facing one another with his scant breasts pressed against his friend’s face. In the confines of the four-poster bed, the air was filled with the pheromones the omega was producing. “Go on, drink.”

Ron did so, lips settling around Harry’s right nipple and sucking, gently at first but then more fiercely as the milk began to awaken the alpha in him. Harry’s hands roamed, one staying over his friend’s bulge to massage it while the other wandered over his chest and back, feeling the muscles there begin to swell as the alpha suckled. His hole was thoroughly wet now, beginning to soak through the back of his panties, and his penis was hard as well - though not nearly as much as Ron’s.

For a moment, Ron came up for air. “What is this, Harry?” He didn’t sound scared or put-off; he sounded wondering if anything. 

“I want you,” Harry repeated. “I want you to take me, alpha. I want you to breed me.”

“Well, I can do that,” Ron said with a savage grin. “But you’re such a little slut, I don’t know as I’ll be able to satisfy you on my own.”

Harry caught on. “Shall I go get him?”

“Yeah, then I’ll come over,” Ron said, slipping a hand into the green-eyed wizard’s panties. “Y’know, I was half expecting to find a pussy under here.” Rough, cold fingers pinched Harry’s tip, making him moan helplessly. “Were you always this small?”

“N-no,” Harry admitted, a note of shame creeping into his voice. “I used to be bigger. But I’m better now - for you!”

“Good boy,” Ron said. “Now, go get Dean.” He drew his hand out of Harry’s panties and pushed the smaller boy away. “I’ll join you in a minute.”

Harry got up on his knees and shuffled to the other side of the bed, pulling off his panties before covering himself with the under-blanket from beneath the duvet. He took a moment to look back at his friend, who was slowly pumping his growing cock with a confident smirk, before he slipped out between the curtains and stealthily padded over to Dean’s bed, waiting a minute before diving through that canopy.

The black boy was entirely naked, stripped down as it looked like someone had put water down the back of his boxers. Dean had a moment in which he began a shout before Harry unfurled the blanket. The scent of an eager omega flooded the enclosed air, bringing an immediate flush to the football enthusiast’s cheeks. 

Before another word could escape him, Harry fell on his crotch, mouth open and swallowing the boy’s half-hard cock to its base. 

“What the fuck, ‘arry!”

The green-eyed omega made no answer, only suckling on Dean’s big cock all the harder. It grew in his mouth, the tip beginning to touch the back of his throat, but that was no problem anymore. The black kid seemed paralysed, looking left and right and up, anywhere by Harry. The black-haired boy frowned. That wouldn’t do. He brought a hand up to massage the soon-to-be alpha’s balls, imagining them filling his hand. He moaned around the dark manhood, causing Dean to groan in response. Finally, the cock stopped growing and Harry relinquished it, crawling up the black boy’s slim body. 

“Wha-what d’you want, Harry?”

The omega was getting a little tired of this question. “You,” he replied, then reached a hand backwards to grab the black cock, guided it to his cunt and bore down.

Dean yelled as he sank in. Harry moaned in reply, taking it all the way to the balls. As if in response, the curtains parted and Ron strode in. 

He was different to even those scant minutes before. Where his friend had been lean before, now his shoulders were wider, his arms thicker and his abs more defined. His face was more chiselled, taking on shades of Gold. His briefs were gone, revealing a cock that Harry knew for a fact was at least twice as long and thick as it had been before. Lazily, he stroked it.

“Ron?!” Dean yelled through his ecstasy, but he was changing too. Beneath Harry, the black boy was filling out as the omega bounced on his dick, muscles bulking out where before they had been corded. 

“Me,” Ron agreed. “See, Harry here helped me out and, like a good friend, I sent ‘im your way. Whatcha think?”

Dean growled in Harry’s ear, thrusting upwards for the first time. The omega  _ felt _ the cock inside him swell, and the balls he was still fondling likewise. “He’s fucking tight.”

“Think he can fit the two of us?”

“Maybe? I mean, a little white dick like yours won’t take up too much space.”

Ron’s smile fell away. “Oh yeah?”

Suddenly, Harry felt arms under his armpit, pulling him off Dean’s cock. He keened, empty, but it wasn’t long before Ron thrust vertically into him, wrapping arms around the omega’s legs to hold them up by his ears as he bared Harry’s cunt to Dean. 

“Go on, fit in there, blackboy.”

Dean growled in response, springing up off the bed and almost crashing into the omega. He thrust his head forward and his tongue into Harry’s mouth, plundering it as fingers scrabbled at his entrance. They slipped in - one, two - beside Ron’s still-growing endowment. Dean scissored them, opening up room. Harry yelled. Dean paid it no mind, swallowing the cry before he brought up his manhood and pressed at Harry’s puffy, red hole. 

“Challenge accepted.”

The smooth, blunt head of Dean’s manhood began to push insistently into Harry’s cunt, centimeter by forceful centimeter. The omega whined, his teats weeping white as he was stretched open. A dark hand enclosed one, roughly massaging the swollen breast. “You like that, don’t you, slut?” He pushed up further, pinching Harry’s nipple. A lactating spurt painted Dean’s neck.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!”

Ron growled jealously, punching up into the omega’s ass. Harry cried out. He hadn’t been this full even with his master - well, until he’d been knotted, anyway. “So, were you always so hungry for my dick? Was that why you made friends with me on the train? Did you just want me to fuck you into the cushions?”

Harry couldn’t answer, all the breath knocked out of him by the two tools pistoning in and out of him. 

Dean’s hand left the omega’s nipple and sank down to close around his dick. Within moments it was slick and wet. The hand closed. Nothing even poked out. “I guess this is why you’re so good on a broom - nothing to get in the way.” Harry moaned, bucking up into the hand in time with the thrusts into him. 

“Didya ever imagine it stick up your ass, or did you like to think it was yours?” A brutal, pounding thrust. Harry couldn’t tell who spoke. “Did you try to think of yourself as having more than this pathetic little thing? Ever imagine fucking someone with this?” The hand closed, tight, a pair of fingers closing on the sensitive, exposed head and pinching. Harry whined. “They’d never even notice.”

“Hey, Dean,” said Ron. “You ever heard what a pussy looks like?”

“I’ve seen one.”

“Don’t you think it’s - urgh! - like a clit?”

“That’s… Fine...” the black-haired boy breathed. “Don’t… wanna fuck. Wanna be… hole. ‘Ve gotta cunt.” He took in a deep breath. “P-please! Fill me!”

There were no more words. The two alphas blended into one, one force fucking into him at one end and sucking him dry at the other, one mouth pouring an endless stream of filthy sweetness into his ears. At some point one of them slipped out of his cunt and took his mouth instead, and Harry found himself suspended between the two by their arms and their dicks. Finally, the knots swelled and his mouth and ass filled with their searing, creamy cum.

Harry fell into sleep, his mouth forming a satisfied smile around the manhood filling it. 

* * *

####  Part 2: Greed

Dean watched Harry and Ron vanish beneath the invisibility cloak, both still naked, as he lay back on his bed. Harry’s limp was noticeable as he pulled the cloak on, though not as much as Dean would have expected, for a boy who’d been so thoroughly fucked. Maybe something to do with the changes he’d undergone - for all his dirty talk, Dean had seen Harry in the showers before and he hadn’t been that small. 

And, of course, he’d never squirted milk from his nipples before.

The black-haired boy had explained a little - that he’d made them alphas, and that their cum could make other males into omegas like him, but not too much. Harry had been dazed-looking, almost drugged-out, and although there had been a part of Dean that whispered to shut him up with a cock in the mouth, he’d resisted. He wouldn’t be surprised if Ron fucked him before they got to wherever Harry was taking him, though - that ass was  _ sweet _ .

The dark-skinned Gryffindor took a moment to reflect on that thought. Before Harry had burst into his bed like that, he’d never really considered fucking another boy before. Girls he had jacked off to, but not guys. 

He dismissed the thought. It wasn’t like he didn’t like girls all of a sudden, it was just that he’d discovered how good it felt to fuck into a tight little boypussy.

That was far from the only change, though. Dean stepped away from the bed and ran a hand over the smooth, sculpted planes of his chest. He’d grown, definitely. Guessing against the posts, he was probably something like six and a half feet, and every inch of it muscle. His hand slid down from two ebony pecs over a six-pack that could cut glass. His skin tingled with sensation, every breath of air and movement of his fingers exquisite. The muscles of his arm shifted like steel cords beneath the skin as he closed a hand around his new cock.

He’d always been big, but now he sported a monster. His member was soft and flaccid, but even like that it was as long as he had been hard before - a good seven inches. He stroked himself once, twice, conjured up the image of Harry whimpering and moaning on his cock - and he was hard again, a good foot of throbbing man-meat, and thick enough around that his thumb and forefinger didn’t meet around its girth. Below, two lemon-sized balls waited, full as if they hadn’t just pumped enough into Harry’s mouth that it was spilling out around the edges.

Dean grinned. He felt  _ good _ .

The one thing that was missing was something to bury said shaft into. Ron had taken Harry, and from what the bitch had said it sounded like he wouldn’t be theirs alone. Which left making new bitches to breed.

An idea sparked.

With long strides, Dean went over to Seamus’ trunk and opened it with the password, rummaging around between books and clothes until he found what he was looking for: a shampoo bottle, about half-empty. He uncapped it and looked inside. The shampoo was a pearlescent whitish colour.  _ Perfect _ .

Grabbing his wand, the naked wizard vanished the contents, momentarily noting how easy the high-level spell was, which he’d only ever looked at in a book in passing. He brought the opening of the bottle to his cockhead and, with slow, easy strokes began to jack himself off into it. It wasn’t long before he was cumming; long, thick ropes of seed filling the container. When it was about half-full, he pinched himself at the base and waited for the waves to subside before replacing the bottle in the trunk.

Seamus always showered before bed. It would be no great trick to walk in on him in the bathroom ‘by accident’, and with the alpha jizz soaking into him he’d never question it - he’d beg for it.

Occupied by these thoughts, the dark-skinned alpha almost missed the sound of footsteps approaching the door - almost, but not quite. He was in his bed with curtains drawn when he heard the door open and the telltale sound of Seamus’ footsteps (he’d lived with the other boy for the better part fo three years; he knew what the Irish wizard sounded like) crossing the room. Trunk-hinges creaked once, then twice, and then the door to the bathroom opened and closed, and the room was quiet again. In the ruddy darkness under the canopy, Dean grinned.

He had just climbed out the bed again, deciding to wait a minute or two for the cum to properly soak into Seamus, when the door opened again and Neville stepped in. He seemed distracted by something, such that he didn’t notice the black wizard until he had already closed the door behind him. 

“Hi,” said Dean, standing proud and bare, his dick half-hard.

Neville blinked once, twice, and then turned away. Dean could see the red on his face. He sat back on the side of his bed. “You- You’re-”

“Naked? Yeah,” the dark-skinned Gryffindor replied nonchalantly, subtly angling himself so that the other boy got a good look at him. “Don’t mind me. I’m just getting ready for a shower.”

“O-okay,” said the pureblood, keeping his face resolutely turned aside. “I’ll just, ah, get ready for bed.”

“Sure.” 

Neville crept over to his trunk and pulled out a green glass bottle. He poured the dark liquid inside into a cup on the beside table and was about to pick it up when a voice stopped him. “So, you always drink that before you go to bed. What’s it for?”

If possible, Neville’s cheeks reddened even further. “M-my grandmother sends it to m-me. It’s...”

“Yeah?” Dean got up and stalked quietly over. He had another idea.

“T-the Longb-bottoms have, ah, issues. With… having children. This is meant to… help. With that.”

This was too perfect.

“Huh.” The dark-skinned Gryffindor reached over Neville’s shoulder and picked up the cup. The pureblood looked like he wanted to protest, but a blazing glance from the larger wizard made the words wither in his throat. “I think I might be able to help with that.”

Taking a step back, Dean brought the cup to his dick and, like before, began to beat off into it. All the while, he kept eye contact with the smaller wizard. Neville’s mouth was open in shock, but he seemed frozen to the spot. Transparent precum began to drip into the glass and then, with a rush, the cum came. White streaks swam in the darker liquid and splayed across the floor where he’d missed some.

He stepped closer, so he loomed over Neville. “Here you go.” He handed the cup back, smiling benevolently. Neville took it with robotic hands, eyes darting between the cup, Dean’s face and his dick,  _ still _ half-hard and dripping with the remnants of its explosion.

“Well go on, then. Drink.”

Neville looked up at him, eyes wide as saucers. “I-”

“Hey, I worked to help you out,” Dean said. “The least you could do is accept it.”

The pureblood folded like a wet house of cards, bringing the cup to his lips and drinking it down, swallow by swallow. His manhood was hardening all over again at the sight of it, this soon-to-be bitch drinking his cum down willingly. When Neville was finished he stepped away, over towards the bathroom door. As he went, he tossed a “Hey, would you mind cleaning up the floor? Thanks,” over his shoulder.

The bathroom wasn’t big; just a loo, a sink and a shower cubicle set into the corner. The air hung heavy with steam. Dean strode across to the shower, snagging one of the bottles of body wash left on the rim of the sink as he went. He swept the shower curtain aside, revealing a red-flushed Seamus, sandy hair dyed with thick white. 

“H-hey! Warn a guy before you just walk in like that, mate!” A fat droplet rolled down his temple.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, setting the bottle on the little shelf before stepping under the nozzle and closing his eyes. The hot water played over his skin, setting his nerves to thrumming. “I needed a shower. I stink.” 

“And you couldn’t get one earlier?” Seamus asked, irate. “Or waited a bloody minute?” 

The black wizard stepped out of the water. “What’s the problem? We’re both guys, right?” He started to lather up, running his hands over his hard stomach and between his legs. 

He watched Seamus’ throat contract as he swallowed. The Irish boy’s eyes flickered down, then upwards again. “Well, yeah, sure, but-”

Dean took his hand, the one he’d just used to jerk off, and covered Seamus’ mouth and nose with it, pulling him close. He switched his grip so that he was holding the back of the other’s head and pulled him under his armpit. “See?” He held Seamus there for a long moment before releasing him. The smaller wizard’s eyes were blown wide. “I’m taking a shower now. If you want me out faster, best thing you can do is wash me yourself.”

Seamus blinked. Not giving him time to think, Dean grabbed the bottle of body wash and thrust it into his hands. “Come on.”

The Irish boy’s eyes were still wide, but he snapped the lid open as if in a dream, pouring a measure of the clear blue liquid into his hands. Dean took them by the wrists, guiding them to his chest. “Start here.”

He did so, hesitantly at first, tracing the lines of Dean’s newfound musculature as he spread the cool liquid. The pectorals first, then downwards, then out to the shoulders. As he went he seemed to pick up enthusiasm, rubbing and massaging along the lines of corded muscle. He stepped closer to Dean, almost without seeming to realize he’d done so. 

“Something wrong with the shampoo?” Dean asked, holding back a smirk.

Seamus blinked. “Uh, yeah. I didn’t think it could, like, go off, but it seems to ‘ave. It won’t… you know. Bubble.”

The dark-skinned alpha ran a hand through the smaller wizard’s hair as Seamus lathered up his other arm, pausing tellingly over his biceps. He seemed captivated by his body, barely reacting when Dean ran the spunk-covered hand down his neck and over his shoulders, rubbing in his scent. Seamus back to Dean’s torso, stepping closer again to put his hands around Dean’s back to get that ready as well. He seemed surprised when he ran into something else - the black alpha’s dick, ten inches at half-mast.

“Uh, mate-”

Dean stepped away from him, flicking his cum-covered hand towards Seamus. White droplets spattered down his front as the taller Gryffindor stepped back under the water, letting it sluice away the bubbles. He stepped back out again, standing proud with his feet apart. Silently, Dean gave praise to whatever it was that had changed him like this - he’d come twice in the last ten minutes, each with more volume than he’d ever done before, and already he was ready to go again. 

“Well, get on with it. You haven’t done all of me.” He put a hand on Seamus’ head and pushed him down. The other boy didn’t resist, sinking to his knees on the tiled floor. His hands went to the massive manhood before his eyes, but the black wizard batted them away. Seamus looked up at him, confusion writ across his face. Dean smirked. “I meant my legs, dumbass. What did you think I wanted?”

The Irish wizard blushed and poured out more of the body wash. He ran his hands up and down Dean’s muscular thighs, working at every inch of them, before progressing down to his calves. The dark-skinned Gryffindor kept his hand on the other’s head, stroking it and working the cum in deeper. He wondered if, if he were to tell Seamus just what it was he’d put on himself, whether he’d try to wash it out or lick it up. The thought turned his smirk to a full smile. 

He lifted a foot from the floor. “Now this.” As Seamus reached down to begin massaging it seemed to overbalance, burying his face in Dean’s crotch. Dean heard an intake of breath and the other wizard’s hands paused in their ministrations for a long moment. Then he resumed. He didn’t move his face. “Good boy,” Dean crooned. “You like it down there, don’t you, you filthy little  _ slut _ .” He felt the shiver that ran through Seamus. “You like the smell of my junk. Go on, breathe it in.”

Seamus did. Dean could feel the soft breath of him against his balls, running through his pubes. His cock hardened a little more and he felt the other nuzzle against it, worshipping it, silently asking permission with plaintive, pleading eyes.

Dean pulled away harshly, ripping his foot from Seamus’ hands and planting it in his stomach. It was easy, barely an effort, to shove the other wizard across the slick floor and against the wall. Seamus groaned, but between his legs Dean could see his cock, hard as a rock and flushed purple-red. He looked as though he was gathering breath to say something. Dean put his fingers in there instead, still covered in jizz, to silence him. Seamus’ eyes were wide but he seemed to quickly get the idea, suckling eagerly, licking this way and that. “You want to clean my cock, you gotta show me it’s worth it,” the black wizard said. “You gotta prove it’s worth shoving in your slutty little hole there.” He hooked his fingers behind the Irish wizard’s teeth and pulled him up until he was kneeling, then lined up his phallus. “You gonna service my big cock good?” 

Mutely, Seamus nodded. Satisfied, Dean pushed forward. 

It was a bit disappointing, really. Harry had taken him balls-deep, but Seamus could only seem to manage maybe the first few inches. Still, he tried. A hot tongue lapped at Dean’s fat head and down the underside of his pillar. Before long, though, the alpha started to become unsatisfied. He put his hand on Seamus’ head and began to fuck into the open hole more fiercely, pulling it forward to meet his thrusts. That got him a little over halfway, but every time he did that Seamus gagged and he felt the back of the other boy’s throat against his head. With Harry, he’d been able to fuck through that barrier, but he couldn’t do that with Seamus. The sandy-haired boy’s eyes began to roll back in his head, hands scrabbling at the floor.

With a growl of frustration, Dean let him go, pulling out. A string of saliva and precum snapped between the head and Seamus’ lips as he coughed, wheezing as he breathed. “Damn. I guess I gotta bitch you properly to get any real use outta you.”

With that, he picked the smaller boy up by the shoulders, dragging him to his feet and spinning him around to face the wall. He pressed him against it, reaching a hand down to find his asshole while the other invaded his mouth again, delivering a new load of cum. It was the work of a moment or two to find the rear entrance. He ran a finger around it before plunging in abruptly. Seamus cried out around his fingers. Dean bared his teeth, shoving in a second finger and scissoring them apart. This time the cry was distinctly pained. 

“Shh. Soon you’ll be begging for it, slut.” He crooked his fingers and pushed upwards to the third knuckle, bullying Seamus’ insides as he felt for something he’d heard of - girls had a g-spot, so maybe boys had a…

Seamus moaned as Dean pressed against something inside, a little nubby bit. Experimentally, he put his fingers around it and pinched. A muffled scream. Yep, that was right. He withdrew his hand, listening to Seamus’ laboured breaths for a long, quiet moment before pushing back in, this time with three fingers. He quickly found the spot again and rubbed it, driving the Irish wizard into a frenzy, rutting against the cold wall.

“OK, that’s enough. You ready to take my cock, bitch?” He withdrew his fingers, both from Seamus’ mouth and his ass. 

“Yeh-yesss~”

The word petered out into a long, rising moan as Dean grabbed his dick, guided it to Seamus’ backdoor and began to push in. It was tight, even with the preparation; tighter than Harry had been without Ron there too. It took an effort to get the head in. Seamus was babbling,  _ big _ and  _ more _ and  _ no _ and  _ stop _ and  _ yes _ all mixed in together. The alpha was halfway in when he started to run into real problems; the inner chambers just not letting him go further. With a growl of frustration he withdrew, then hammered back in. 

Seamus screamed. He did it again, working a little further in with every lunge, until finally his fat balls were slapping against the other Gryffindor’s ass. Seamus was incoherent, sobbing into the wall, but when Dean reached around his dick was still hard as steel.

With a satisfied sigh, Dean let himself go, filling Seamus’ back hole with wave after wave of hot cum as he felt the base of his dick expand to lock him in place. He slipped arms beneath the other’s and pulled him away from the wall, holding him up as he stepped away from the wall and sat down on the lid of the loo, Seamus still firmly ensconced in his lap.

The Irish wizard seemed a bit out of it, but even through the warm fog of the afterglow Dean watched with quiet amazement as changes began to take hold on him. The bit of chub around his waist seemed to melt away, moving up and down to widen his hips and chest, giving him a soft, curvy figure that nevertheless felt firm rather than flabby. His chest swelled a little and his nipples reddened and firmed, beads of white gathering at their tips when Dean lightly pinched and pulled them. When he slipped a hand between Seamus’ thighs, the black wizard felt his prick shrink beneath his fingers. 

More than all that, though, was the scent that began to waft from Seamus - it was  _ his _ . There were no other words that really fit, nothing to compare or liken it to. It was the scent of something that was Dean’s and Dean’s alone, his servant, his pet, his fuckhole, his omega. He knew in his bones that Seamus belonged to him now, and would do whatever he asked, enjoy whatever he wanted - or not enjoy it, if he so wished.

Dean nuzzled at Seamus’ neck. He sleepily arched into it, craning his head away to bear the flesh with a soft, luxuriant moan. 

He bit down, and thought of the second soon-to-be omega waiting for him outside.

* * *

####  Part 3: Reward

Ron walked behind Harry as he led the way through the corridors of Hogwarts, almost pressed up against the shorter boy’s back. The Invisibility Cloak fell around them like a cool veil of water but the cold didn’t seem to get any further than his skin, even where he walked barefoot on the stone. It was an effort of will to keep his eyes away from Harry’s ass, still leaking his cum - an effort Ron didn’t bother to put in.

For the first time, he felt really  _ real _ , like he’d had an impact on the world. His body was alive with sensation, stronger than it ever had been before, and  _ he’d just fucked Harry Potter _ . It was probably bad of him, as a friend, to derive so much pride from dicking the Boy-Who-Lived, but so be it. It was something none of his brothers could claim, something none of them had done before he could get to it.

The two turned a corner into another long corridor, bare save for a large painting of… trolls in tutus? And a door across from them. Reaching a hand out from under the Invisibility Cloak, the black-haired omega swung open the door to reveal what looked like a particularly opulent cave, every inch dripping with gold or silk or covered in soft-looking cushions. Across the room, dressed in muggle-looking clothes - trousers and a tight t-shirt under a white jacket with a furry collar - stood a man. He dripped with gold too, from the ears and glimmering under his cuffs and running in a wide river around his neck.

Ron was about to ask who it was when Harry threw off the Invisibility Cloak and the scent of the room hit him; copper and iron and fire. He knew immediately that this man was what had changed Harry and, through that, changed him and Dean. Harry was already on his hands and knees, crawling over towards the light-haired man, his pale bubble-butt waving in the air. Droplets of white ran down from his exposed hole. 

“Master?”

At the omega’s speech, the man turned. His eyes were red as fire and flickered between Ron and his friend. “You made an alpha, then, pet?”

Harry nodded eagerly from his place on the floor. “Two! Ron’s here, and Dean’s going to bitch the other two in our dorm!” He sounded so happy, so pleased to serve this ‘master’. Ron’s dick jumped as he thought about having a bitch that eager to please him. 

The black-haired omega was at the man’s bare feet now, all but rubbing against them. “You did well, omega.” The master nudged at Harry’s side with a foot. He rolled over onto his back. “I’ll give you a reward in a little while. For now I need to talk to the new alpha.”

Ron felt like an avalanche was bearing down on him as the man walked past the omega towards him. 

“So, you’re the alpha.”

Ron felt the beginning of a stutter, the burning of embarassment at his nakedness, but then something in him firmed. “Yes.”

“Hmm. Good. You’ve got something to you.” His eyes burned into Ron’s. “I am Five-Gold-Caverns. Understand: I own the pet. He’s mine, not yours. If you want an omega, you go out and bitch them yourselves. You want a female, the same. If you want anything from me, bring me recompense, whether an omega, a useful new alpha or something new for my possession.” He blinked, and Ron found that he could breathe again. “Still, this room has given me much, so I shall not ask a great deal, and I have decided to give you a gift.” He waved a hand magnanimously towards the edges of the room. “Beneath the hangings are chests. WIthin them are various items, Pick one, or one set, and take it for your own.”

With that, the man turned and walked back to where Harry was lolling contentedly on the floor. Ron walked towards the near wall, trying to keep his cool. The other alpha - no, the  _ prime _ alpha - was more like a force of nature than a person.

The first box he opened was full of clothes. Some were pretty nice - gold-edged robes and fancy-looking muggle clothes that he’d probably never be able to afford on his own - but nothing really special. 

A gasp from behind him drew his attention. The dark-skinned man had hoisted Harry to his feet and was putting a set of silver bands around his wrists, ankles and neck. When all five were in place he spoke a word and the bands constricted, binding close around the omega’s flesh and drawing a slightly-choked moan. Then the bands pulled apart, dragging Harry’s limbs with them until he was spread-eagled in the air, legs apart so that he formed a star, helpless. Ron’s cock twitched again, but he resolutely looked away. The other alpha had said Harry wasn’t to be his. He couldn’t pretend it wasn’t a little disappointing, but he could deal. 

That was a thought: maybe he should see if there was something in these chests that could help him get his own omegas? Those rings would have been useful, after all. Ron could picture it: his own cute little fuckpet, trussed up like that for as long as he wanted.

The thing was, though, that he could probably do some of that with spells. Body-bind to keep them still, the levitation charm to suspend them… What he really wanted was something that would let him do  _ more _ . And if he could learn more spells, that would let him do it to multiple omegas, too, rather than just one.

Through one of the more sheer drapes, he caught sight of a bookshelf. He closed the clothes-chest and made his way over there, only to pause as he saw the second ‘reward’ that the prime alpha was giving Harry. 

Between his hands he had a thin, golden chain from which hung an array of clear, teardrop-shaped gemstones, the largest in the middle. As Ron watched, the light-haired man seemed to clip one end around - no, he realized,  _ through _ \- Harry’s left nipple, eliciting a quick yelp of pain and, to his surprise, an equally-quick spurt of white milk. Then the second end went in, doing the same. The teats hardened before his eyes, and the clear stones began to slowly cloud over.

Ron had read about gems like those in a porn mag he’d managed to smuggle past his mom. Milkstones, they were called. When near a breast, they caused it to produce milk and, and if any milk got onto one it would turn white, sucking it up. They could hold buckets and buckets’ worth. With that on, Harry would be lactating constantly. The real kicker, though, was that there were spells which reversed the stones’ magic, pumping all that milk back into the breast it came from and causing it to swell until all the milk was sucked out again. 

He shivered. Five-Gold-Caverns was a kinky fucker. Weird name, too.

Ron reached the shelves and began to scan through the titles.  _ Five Hundred Charms for Vanishing Clothes _ was ignored, as were  _ Adventures in Bestiality: Your Animagus Form and Them _ and  _ The Kama Sutra _ . What was a sutra anyway? 

Eventually, the red-haired alpha found a couple of promising-looking books. One,  _ Spells for the Discerning Gentleman _ , sounded normal enough (which was why it had jumped out at him) but inside was a catalog of kinky spells, from simultaneously vanishing the target’s clothes and tying them up to keeping them from cumming to temporarily moving their erogenous zones. The other,  _ Signes of Sovereignty _ , looked older and was sort of an instruction manual, giving page-by-page guidelines on applying an array of different runic arrays to another’s body. There were a few spells detailed, but they all seemed to be there mostly to help with applying the tattoos - spells to numb pain or make it pleasurable, spells to disinfect wounds and similar.

The real meat of the thing was the arrays it described, and for what Ron wanted, they were perfect. Designs to tune emotions, to control the vocal cords or to directly puppet the muscles. Arrays to change perceptions or even change the body itself - apparently, the writer had liked exotic qualities in his concubines, as there were rune-schemes to do things like add extra nipples, make it impossible to form human speech or give the target cat-ears. The best thing about them was that they were all permanent. Spells always ended, but if anchored in runes they could last forever and turned off and on at will. That was something Ron knew from growing up with his dad - Arthur Weasley was really into runes; they were what he’d used to make the car fly.

A moan from Harry drew his attention again. When he turned to look, Ron had to pause and blink to take in what he was seeing.

The omega was floating, as before, but higher, his crotch at about chest-height. The light-haired alpha was putting something over his little cocklet. It looked like a kind of cage, rings of gold held together in a tube-like shape, with two long arms that extended out and backwards around his waist. Before Ron’s eyes, the gold writhed and wriggled, worming its way across the skin of his penis and backwards, around his hips until the lengthening arms met over his ass. There, they joined and ran downwards, liquid, into and over his hole, looping underneath to re-join the cage which was now shrinking, making the omega’s cocklet look even smaller, angry red-purple between the gold. He keened, clearly pained by the constriction, but equally-obviously turned on by it. From the cage’s tip issued a steady stream of precum.

Suddenly, the rings suspending Harry seemed to turn off and he fell to the cushioned floor. Immediately he sprang up and crawled towards his master, showing off his ass to Ron, now plugged by rippling gold that - yes, was fucking him, slow and long and hard enough that his whole body rippled with it.

  
Ron snapped the book shut and turned away, placing  _ Spells _ back on the shelf. He knew which one he wanted, and who he wanted to use it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've a number more ideas for the adventures of the alphas and omegas of Hogwarts, but frankly this chapter's already a monster. Therefore, I shall be posting the rest as and when they're done in a separate fic entitled 'Continued Propagation', which will be the second part in the Properties series. For that one, I shall be taking requests and at least considering them, if not necessarily using them. Note that I'm very unlikely indeed to use any teachers, though outside characters may be used, depending on the character in question.
> 
> As of now, my ideas include the following:
> 
> Ron uses his new book to bitch Draco, without using the omegafication of his cum until Draco begs for it, knowing what's going to happen.
> 
> Quidditch locker-room shenanigans, characters TBD - please suggest!
> 
> Cedric fucking Harry in the prefect's bathroom.
> 
> Cock warming by various alphas with their omegas, followed by a large-scale orgy.
> 
> More ideas are more than welcome! The kinkier the better, though I won't be doing any scat or gore.


	5. Property 5: Palingenesis

###  **Property 5: Palingenesis**

The final property of dragon semen is poorly-understood, and in part mere speculation based on circumstantial evidence. However, I have deemed that there exists sufficient support for the process’ existence to include it here. 

It is a well-known fact that when a dragon reaches the end of its natural lifespan, it will travel to the nearest male dragon of breeding age and, before it dies of natural causes, the younger will spend a length of time caring for it, remaining in close proximity for up to a week before finally killing and devouring the elder. Various hypotheses have been proposed as to why this behaviour exists, but a persistent myth held that it was because by devouring the elder the younger took its spirit into itself, there to be reborn in the next generation. For a long time this myth was held to be just that, inspired only by the fact that the younger dragon often laid or sired a clutch soon after. 

However, a recent case-study in a Romanian dragon reserve wherein one of the hatchlings of a dragon who had performed this devouring was shown to display distinct and unique behaviours of the devoured elder may have shed new light on the subject. This process, dubbed ‘palingenesis’ after the alchemical formula of regeneration, is not yet well-understood. I place it in this list due to the fact that only male dragons seem to be capable of beginning the process, suggesting that their semen functions as a form of spiritual medium or conduit in which the transferred spirit resides for a period. Mythological connections of dragons with rebirth suggest that ancient wizards knew this and the knowledge was lost in the meantime through unknown means.

I must stress once again that this process is not understood, and may not even exist. However, if it does it may open up new and fascinating avenues of study in both the realms of bioalchemy and of the study of the soul. 

* * *

Harry felt barely a twinge of nervousness as he walked out into the dragons’ arena, wearing his red Gryffindor robes. The sounds of the crowd swelled like waves crashing on a shore as he strode into view, wand in hand, cloak billowing.

He couldn’t wait to see their reaction to what was coming next. 

Beneath his robe, the chain which hung between his boy-tits twinged. He welcomed the sting, a reminder of who he belonged to. The pulse-and-throb of the constant lactation had long since faded into the background of sensation. The golden chastity-plug in his cunt swelled a little larger. He shivered at the sensation, and at the knowledge that that meant Gold was watching. 

He’d have to put on a good show to be worthy of this, the greatest honor he could claim.

A rattle of chains brought his attention back to the here and now. The dragon was green and smaller than his master’s true form, narrower and less spiky. It curled atop a mound of silvery treasures, plates and forks and coins, its neck held fast in a great iron collar, which in turn was held by two long, loose chains. The clanking had been it turning its head to look at him.

Harry swallowed, tasting his master’s seed on his tongue, then stepped over the line that divided the ring proper from the outside. The roar of the crowd died away to nothing, only to be replaced by the rising, liquid growl of the dragon.

The black-haired omega raised his wand. “Diffindo.” The red light of the spell flew and struck one of the chains. A second severing spell broke the other. The dragon raised its head, shaking it from side to side. Even through the sound barrier, Harry could hear the murmur of what was surely a screaming crowd. He paid that no mind; the plug in his ass had expanded. He was doing well.

He remembered the size of his master’s true phallus, back on that first night. Would this be enough?

He flicked his wand twice at the ground. “Terrisortum!” Stone fountained up in two great columns. He twirled his focus clockwise and the rock followed, shattering into a cloud of revolving debris. “Alright...” murmured to himself. “Here goes nothing.”

“Gladiovolan!”

In an instant, orbiting rocks transformed into a storm of stony swords. They flew towards the dragon as if shot from a cannon. It screeched high and loud as blades pierced its wings and rang against its hide. Here and there one or another caught in a chink in its scales, but for the most part they shattered or glanced off. 

Furious, the dragon drew in a deep breath. Knowing what was coming, Harry flicked up a wall of stone between him and the green beast, then immediately drove a tunnel into the earth beneath himself. Above him, he felt the air heat to sweltering in seconds; the barrier would have protected him from the fire, but he might have cooked regardless.

Blinded by the earth and darkness, the omega tunnelled in what he thought was the right direction: directly towards the dragon. As he went, his cunt began to feel more and more empty. He gritted his teeth against the loss. Yes, he wasn’t putting on the best show  _ right now,  _ but just give him a moment! It would all be worth it in the end.

“Point me green dragon,” he whispered. His wand stood almost upright. He moved the tunnel head a little further forwards, until it was perfectly vertical, then began to, ever-so-slowly, transmute his way upwards, raising the earth below him as he went. Finally, he saw a glimmer of light, and a few coins tumbled down. He grinned, drew on the borrowed fire of his master and pointed his wand upwards.

“Argenti mutare!”

Beyond the ring, the stands were in chaos. First the Boy-Who-Lived had broken the dragon’s chains, then had seemingly vanished in a wall of dragonfire, leaving only a half-molten pillar of stone to mark where he had been. Seconds dragged on, the only sounds the crackle of small fires and the dragon’s growls.

“Hey, look at the treasure!”

It was a child’s voice, impossibly loud in the hush. Then came the wave.

The silver at the dragon’s feet erupted like a volcano, rushing up and around its limbs before freezing in a spray of gleaming points. The dragon screamed, then its breath died with a long, painful gurgling. It fell still.

The silence lasted another long second before the crowd burst into thunderous applause, the stands shaking with stamping feet and the air filled with cheers. The cacophony only grew as the Boy-Who-Lived emerged from beneath the newly-made carcass and flicked his wand, melting a tall spire into a set of rungs with which he climbed onto his conquered foe’s back. 

The judges talked amongst themselves. There was no arguing that Mr. Potter had beaten the challenge in the most spectacular fashion, even among a spectacular set of champions, but the task had been to retrieve an odd piece amongst the treasure, not to kill a valuable beast. Dumbledore in particular was concerned. Tom’s diary two years before had had an uncomfortable degree of self-will; was it possible some fraction of that will had lingered in Harry, pushing him towards such violent excess?

The deliberation halted, however, when the judges saw what the final Champion did when he reached the top of the dragon’s back. He raised his wand again, chanting a spell that ballooned from its tip into a whitish, transparent dome over the ring before fading to transparency. Placing his wand carefully in a ridge of the dragon’s scales, Harry sat down and worked off his shoes, then his socks, then his trousers were flung over the dragon’s side. Next, he worked his arms under his robe and pulled it up and over his head, revealing what he wore beneath: Nothing but a bejewelled chain between his nipples, five silver bands at neck, wrists and ankles and a strange, golden contraption around his crotch. The cheers died to murmurs of confusion and some gasps of fashionable scandal. Dumbledore settled back into his seat. Teens would do as they will, after all. 

What did draw his attention was the boy’s spellwork. With deft flicks of his wand, left and right, the dark-haired Champion was constructing something of the silver, wicking it away from the spikes such that the corpse was lowered to the ground gently enough for him to keep his feet. Spar by spar it took shape: a skeleton, silver wing-bones stretching out before being webbed with delicate precision. A spine spun itself into being in the middle, joining the two and curving up into a long-jawed, draconic head while a metal trail extended in the opposite direction. 

Legs formed, the forelimbs reaching up as if to welcome a greater form, the back legs bent upwards towards the head. The spine arched as the torso filled, creating a gleaming platform that the mostly-naked wizard lay back down upon, fitting his arms and legs into its, where the silver swiftly closed over them, holding him in place. Even as his wand fell out of his hand and away down the dead beast’s side, though, the silver continued to flow upwards, swallowing him up. By the time the last of the silver settled into place, all that was left of the wizard was a small opening to allow him to breathe, his bare stomach and his ass, situated snugly between the effigy-dragon’s legs, a lonely streak of gold in an ocean silver.

A part of Dumbledore that sounded very much like his old friend Newt whispered that that was the mating pose of a sub-male dragon, depicted in miniature. Ah, the antics of youth - perhaps Harry had found someone he wanted to show off to. He chuckled.

Just as Dumbledore was about to rise and call an end to the task - clearly, Harry was finished - there came a roar, unmistakably draconic, this time from the stands. 

Now, cries rose in earnest. Turning, the headmaster saw that, rising from behind the , was a great, black dragon, a Hungarian Horntail - the fourth dragon, which had vanished from its cage before Christmas, causing the Task to be delayed. With thunderous wingbeats it rose above the stands. Dumbledore prepared for battle - but instead of taking its pick of the panicking prey beneath it it swooped down, passing through the barrier and settling on top of the silver effigy.

Blind and nearly deaf within his creation, Harry could only hope his performance had been enough to impress his master. He would never have been able to do it without the gracious filling of cum that morning he’d been given. As it was, transfiguring all that noble metal had strained him, and he’d barely had enough energy to complete his last work. He prayed that he would be found worthy. His limbs were frozen in place, his body likewise, the metal pressing so close around that he couldn’t move a millimetre. It needed to be that tight; if he was judged to be deserving, any movement would dash him around within.

The omega felt his self-made prison rock. What was happening? Had the organizers decided to remove him? The plug in his cunt swelled a last time, then vanished. His ass clenched on empty air. Panic welled up in his throat. Had he not been good enough?

Then he felt the pointed tip of something searing-hot at his rear entrance and smiled beatifically. He had done it!

The great mass of his master’s true cock sank slowly into him, inch by inch. First the bulbous head popped in, then the first ridge, then the first set of three soft spines. They scraped deliciously at his insides, lighting trails of fire within his cunt.  _ So far _ ,  _ so good _ , he thought to himself. Warmth trickled into him; the same burning precum that had first set him on his path to his master’s service. Harry braced himself for the next push, relaxing as much as he could. 

It didn’t come.

The old feelings of inadequacy that Dursleys had driven into him flared up again. Had he failed at this eleventh hour? Had he somehow disappointed?

He couldn’t hear anything through the imprisoning silver, could see no sign that Gold might wish to send him of what he should do. He’d only left enough room around his mouth to breathe, not to speak. The best he could manage was a half-strangled moan. Even hearing it through his bones rather than his ears it sounded pathetic. Mercy of mercies, though, it seemed to work! He felt the almighty pillar sink a little further in, the second ridge teasing the rim of his ass before pulling out a little, then in again. 

Harry moaned again and was rewarded with the ridge proper, his pucker sealing greedily around the other side. Getting the idea of this little game, the omega continued his ululating plea, moving from a croon to a wail as more and more of the tremendous dragonhood was sheathed within him. Ridge after ridge found its way inside, settling for a moment before being moved a little further, then a little more again. 

Before long, though, Harry began to feel real resistance to the shaft’s continued progress. He had long since progressed past the point that merely human manhoods would stretch him out, but this wasn’t human. It was the godly phallus of a bull dragon in the prime of his life, and as it inched further and further in the immobilized wizard began to feel his breath shortening. If it weren’t for the magic worked into his very bones by his transformation into an omega, his pelvis would have long-since shattered. As it was, he was grateful that he had left space for his stomach to bulge outwards. He couldn’t see it, but the feeling was unmistakable, the distendig of the flesh.

The omega panted as another set of spikes barged their way into his inner chambers. The third set - he was almost to the beginning of the knot! He panted, fighting to get breath into his lungs. He felt like he was more cock than boy, even as his own dick strained against its twofold confinement; first by his cage and secondly by the silver effigy. He could feel liquid running from it, but there was no way to tell if it was the thin, clear omega-cum or if his master’s divine member had simply so constricted his bladder that all the piss being squeezed out of it.

Pure pleasure began to slowly transition into a mingling with a terrible, straining pain. Moans transformed to groans, then to muffled screams as the omega’s limits were reached and passed. He would endure it, though. It was the most important thing in the world. Finally, half-delirious, the Boy-Who-Lived felt the final thickening that signified the knot’s beginning. Through his mouth-hole he keened in delight. He’d done it! He’d taken his master’s cock almost all the way in, really and truly! He was worth something, a fully-functional cocksleeve!

In the dark, Harry felt tears of joy trace down his cheeks.

He was  _ worthy _ .

The omega felt a couple more questing thrusts, gentle, to see if the cock would go any deeper like that, then the slow, intoxicating scrape of the ridges and spines as the member was steadily withdrawn. The topography of the great organ played him like a fiddle, stimulating parts of his cunt he’d never imagined existed. Against the fading of the pain from before, the scratch of the points and ribbing barely registered. In its wake, though, was left a terrible, awful emptiness alleviated only by the steady stream of precum filling him up. Wildly, Harry imagined a river of it flowing into his insides, making him more ready for what would come-

As the head reached his entrance, still supple enough to at least try to cling to it, it abruptly reversed direction, driving back into his cunt like a hammerblow, filling him from cunt to stomach in an instant and driving every iota of breath from his body. Harry screamed at the suddenness of it, simultaneously cumming as he never had before. The draconic shaft stilled in him just long enough for him to register that he’d gotten just a little wider than the last time, a little further up the uninflated knot before it fell away again, then rammed back in.

Harry’s world became a whirl of pressure-and-release, of stretch-and-contraction. Each pounding thrust was accompanied by a scream and another orgasm. With time, each withdrawal was paired with a whining plea, even as the screams faded into wordless cries of exultation. His belly filled and fell away, bulging and contracting again over and over. 

An eternity later, the omega felt the glorious happening: he crested the peak and came down on the other side, his abused hole weakly clenching on the thinning of his master’s knot, pulling him in even deeper. A roar vibrated even through the solid silver as the knot swelled, drawing a final scream, louder than all the rest, from the omega. 

Then the flood began.

The cum came in an unstoppable gush, hot as coals injected straight into Harry’s stomach. It began immense and swelled moment by moment until the wizard was afraid that even with his adaptations he’d simply burst with the force of it. His stomach, already distended with his master’s cock, swelled even further until it was brushing the dragon’s belly-scales.

Finally, eventually, the flood slowed and came to a halt. For a time, Harry cared not how long, everything was still, the divine pillar within him, where it should be. Then, the world began to shift.

If the omega were aware enough to think of such things, he might have guessed that his master had picked him up, effigy and all, and begin to carry him off, but he cared nothing for such things. 

All was right with the world.

* * *

When Harry awoke again, it was to the sound of a wrenching of metal. He went to get up and open his eyes, but found himself blinded and bound hand and foot. Before panic could truly set in, however, the barrier before his eyes was torn away, leaving him blinking against the warm light.

Slowly, the blur of shape and colour resolved into the a great black claw, methodically tearing away the silver that held him within his creation. Content that he was safe, the tension drained from Harry’s body. In its place, sensation washed in - the ache that filled the whole of his lower torso juxtaposed with the comfortable, sleepy warmth of his distended stomach. Craning his head upwards, the omega found that he couldn’t see his legs. He looked like he was pregnant.

Deciding to lie back and wait to be freed, the omega rested his head back on the now-warm metal. Above his head, the ceiling looked like bare rock, yellow-orange light glancing in at an angle and throwing great shadows against the walls where Five-Gold-Caverns cast them. 

Before long, Harry found himself completely free. He tried to get up, but found that the weight of his overfull belly held him down. He whined, and in reply was picked up in one huge claw, so gently that the black talons never even scratched his tender skin. 

Harry was deposited in what seemed to be a kind of smooth, glassy depression in the rock, deep enough that the whole of his body was within it, though his head was propped up a little higher. He felt weak still, almost floppy. There was a liquid growl and the omega felt something shift in his lower bowels. Then he saw his gut begin to deflate and felt the warm flow of the cum pouring out of him. He could muster only a feeble moan of protest as he was emptied out, the flood of semen that had stretched him to near-bursting filling the hollow where he lay, inching up his sides until he was half-covered in the thick, creamy liquid.

There came another purr-growl. Harry’s breasts began to itch, then to throb, then to swell. White milk began to drip from his teats without being taken up by his chain. The dripping swelled to a trickle, then to a flow intense enough that the liquid fountained up a little way before falling back down to run over his body and mingle with his cum-bath.

Time passed, and after a while, the omega found himself drawn up again from where he lay, positioned on the stone and fucked once more, filled and then replaced. This repeated, sometimes with him on his knees sucking his master’s cock as he had on that November night, other times taking him in his ass. Always he was replaced in the bath, thoroughly soaked in cum and milk. 

How long it was, the wizard never knew. When he was hungry or thirst he simply drank the cum and found himself sated. He existed in a lustful daze, never far from a fucking or a cock-sucking, always saturated with the scent and feel of his master’s seed or his own lactations. 

Finally, he was left alone in the bath without a fucking. Hours stretched. Slowly, he grew hotter and hotter, more and more desperate. He whined and begged and pleaded, even crawled fitfully out more than once to present his gaping hole, but each time he was simply pulled back in by the bands around his limbs.

His skin tingled and began to burn. In desperation to cool it he gulped down the contents of the great basin until he was left licking its glass-smooth bottom, wordlessly whining for more. His tits had run dry, weeping only sad little drips. Then and only then did Gold rouse himself, fixing Harry with his volcanic eyes.

Standing on shaky legs, the omega extracted the chains from his nipples. The bands expanded and fell from his hands and feet, and he removed his collar. Finally, the cage wriggled from his skin, withdrawing its arms from his hips.

He wouldn’t need these treasures where he was going.

Five-Gold-Caverns stood tall and lowered his head, mouth open to reveal row upon row of dagger-fangs. Naked, the Boy-Who-Lived walked into the dragon’s maw, climbing gingerly over teeth the size of steak-knives, and lay down on the great, wet tongue. The world fell away as the head rose, then vanished entirely as the jaw closed, trapping Harry in darkness once again.

He wasn’t left there for long, though. Within moments the tongue began to shunt him backwards, moving him towards the pulsating tube that Harry could feel even now grabbing at his feet. Part of him wondered if this was all some kind of trick, if his master just wanted a properly-marinaded meal. More of him pushed that thought aside. For freeing him, Gold had promised him the greatest honor possible: to leave the feeble human race and join the ranks of wyrmkind. Of course he wouldn’t be told outright how it would be done - he was still human.

The muscles shunted Harry down and back into pulsating, clinging wetness, squeezing him tight as he went. The air stank of meat. The wizard had had plenty of practice at holding his breath, though, so he was only a little dizzy by the time the winding tube came to a halt.

He could see nothing, but tentatively feeling out the boundaries of his newfound home, he discovered that it was a kind of sac, barely any larger than he. Even as he explored it, though, he felt the steel-cord muscles of its walls begin to press inwards, confining him once more. His skin felt soft and warm, only a little cooler than the searing heat of the flesh that surrounded him. As it closed close around him, compressing him down until he was just as trapped as he had been in his false dragon of silver, he imagined that he could feel himself melting into the greater self of his master.

As he closed his human eyes for the last time, he smiled.

Then he dreamed.

* * *

Time passed. Upon his return to his homeland, Five-Gold-Caverns found that his former haord had been ransacked, though by humans or others of his kind he knew not. It was the work of a year to plunder it back, and by that time the mating season had passed. He took the time to subjugate a claw’s worth of younger wyrms to be his servants, and took over a village of humans besides - his sojourn in the land of the northern ape-creatures had taught him some uses for the pathetic little beings, and before long his hoard was not merely that but practically a palace. All the while, he felt the spirit of his first human bitch within him, waiting dormant in his seed to re-emerge.

Sure enough, when the mating season came again, his wealth and servants attracted a number of comely females, and before long he discharged the spirit into one of them, staying only long enough to make sure it had taken proper root before leaving to pursue more other prospects.

Come spring, an eggshell cracked and a new dragon came forth, crying for the first meal of his second life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may come across as a little rushed. That's because it was; I am frustrated with this thing, and basically just want to sever the proverbial head of the beast. I will get around to the sequel at some point, but for the moment this is adeiu.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it more than I did writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be eternally grateful if you could leave comments detailing your thoughts on the thing, as well as any ideas or suggestions you have for the story as it goes on.


End file.
